His Voice
by quicksilv
Summary: Naruto successfully get Sasuke but then he goes missing for 3 years. Hinata attempts suicide but a warm wind blows with a whisper... Naruto has to win against the Akatsuki and a lot of convincing to wed Hinata. I suck at summaries so live with it! NaruHin
1. Chapter: Leaving

_His Voice_

_By quicksilver_

_Chapter 1: Leaving_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. You should be thankful I don't own Naruto because if I did, the stories would be full of crap! But I love these two so much I couldn't help but write this fanfic for everyone to enjoy.

Q: Is it going to be good?

A: Well, depends on the reader, from good to very good

Q. How many chapters will there be?

A: Well, I'll decide on later

Q: Why do you like them so much?

A: SO WHAT IF I LIKE THEM?! If you have a problem, sue me ()

Summary: Naruto battles Orochimaru and Sasuke. Naruto's team was able to bring Sasuke back, but where's Naruto? In the 3 years, it can really make a maiden cry. Just as the girl of 17 is about to attempt suicide, a warm wind blows over…

* * *

This takes back to just after when Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato tries to get Sasuke back… 

From afar, as always, a girl with blue-black hair just passed her shoulders, with lavender eyes, spies on her secret crush…

'_Naruto_…_ Soon, you'll go on a mission where you might not even come back_…_ Should I tell you my feelings now?'_

Naruto, oblivious of the fact that Hinata is watching like every other day, enjoys a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku with Iruka-sensei. "Hey Ayame, another bowl here!" Naruto demanded.

"Haven't you had enough? You had 14 bowls around Naruto! Where does all that food goes?" Iruka asks with an amazed look on his face.

"Hey what can I say Iruka-sensei, I'm a growing boy!" Naruto replies and digs into his 15th bowl of ramen.

'_Naruto, you can never get enough of ramen can you?'_

After Naruto's 20th bowl, Iruka pays and says good-bye to Naruto. Naruto heads home and as he reels around the corner, something caught the corner of his eye, he saw someone running, a girl with long blue-black hair. Of course, as always, Naruto doesn't have the curiosity to pry into the business deeper and heads home.

At the Hyuga Mansion, Hiashi was not amused. Her daughter has yet to come home. He would've lost it if Neji wasn't holding him back.

"I'm sure Hinata-sama would be back very soon-" Neji said trying to calm Hiashi.

Hiashi shot a deadly look to Neji making him paralyzed. "What time is it? It's almost past dinner and yet she's still not back!" Hiashi yelled with a vein popping over his head. Just as Hiashi was about to say something more, the gate opens, revealing a tired girl from all the running.

"Hinata, you're late. Do you have any excuses?" Hiashi asked with anger flowing out of him.

'_Uh oh, I think I did stay out a little too long…'_

"G-gomen otu-san. I-I was t-training. I w-was too t-tired and I-I t-think I d-dozed off-" I stammered while looking down trying to avoid my father's gaze.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT?! YOU COULD'VE TRAINED AT HOME HERE! You are Hyuga's heiress, what would the people say if they knew about this?" Hiashi yelled, much angrier than before. Seeing me flinch and managing to calm down "Anyway, go get changed, and hurry to dinner". With that, Hiashi leaves.

I went to my room. Neji following and asked "Where were you Hinata-sama?" I just plainly blushed and Neji just knew. "I know you like that Uzumaki, but please, remember your position. At the very least to mind the time". Neji has gotten softer ever since the Chuunin exams, and even more now that he's with Tenten.

"Thank you Neji-niisan." I said in a soft voice. Don't know if he heard, but he just smiled a soft smile. I went into my room and changed into a lavender-purple kimono and headed to dinner with Neji.

* * *

The next day, I left to the forest to train with Kiba and Shino. Upon arrival, only Kurenai-sensei was there. But no Kiba and Shino 

"Ano, where is Kiba-kun and Shino-kun?" I asked while looking around.

"They left for a mission. I just wanted to tell you to take the day off." Kurenai said and then left.

'_Ok, now what should I do... Maybe Naruto-kun is at Ichiraku's...'_

I turned and started heading to Ichiraku. Sure enough, there was Naruto, but he was accompanied by Sakura and Sai. I went closer, hiding behind a pole.

"Hey another bowl old man!" Naruto said, obviously not satisfied by having 10 bowls.

"NARUTO! We have to leave soon! Stop eating and let's go! Sai, get him." Sakura said while paying for the food.

As Sai dragged Naruto, he screamed "Noooooooooo, my ramen!!!"

I started to follow them.

'_I think I should express my feelings now... I have a bad feeling about this..."_

Yamato was standing at the gates of Konoha and sighed. _'Here they come'_.

Naruto's loud voice can be heard 20 feet down.

"It's not fair! Sai, you owe me a bowl of ramen!" Naruto said and starts to pout. Then meets a fist in his face as Sakura knocks Naruto down to Yamato's feet. "What did you do that for?!"

"Oh shut it Naruto, you are such a nuisance!" Sakura says trying to punch Naruto again if not for Sai holding her back as Yamato holding Naruto.

"Either of you stop it or do you want to feel my wrath?!" Yamato says while putting up his scary face with proved effective because the two completely stopped. "Now if you two are done, let's get going."

'**Sure is a scary guy huh kid?" Kyuubi said while being amused at how his host cowers.**

I stepped and walked towards Naruto while getting my head down to hide my red face. "Ano, N-Naruto-kun…" I said in a whisper.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?" Naruto said impolitely just to get smacked again. I bend down to help him up.

"Naruto, be respectful!" Sakura looked at me and said "We'll be waiting for you outside." Sakura said and the three went ahead.

"Geez, with all that strength and she still counts herself as a girl? Anyway, what is it Hinata" Naruto asked now much more polite.

I had to tell him. I just have to or I might not get another chance. "Ano, N-Naruto-kun, I-I w-want t-to tell y-you t-that I lo-" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Naruto stood there looking confused. I tried again but I still couldn't get the words out.

"Um, Hinata, if it's nothing, then I should get going now." Naruto said with a confused look. Just as he's about to leave, I pulled him.

"Wait!" I went into my pocket and took out the healing balm I made. "H-here Naruto-kun." I said while blushing happy that I didn't have a mirror right now to see my face.

Naruto took it. "Thanks Hinata! I'm sure this medicine will help my team out very nicely! Don't worry, I'll come back safely, bye!" With that, he leaves as I watch him goes through the gates.

"Come back safely Naruto-kun…" I said in such a low voice that only I could hear.


	2. Chapter The Encounter

_His Voice_

_By quicksilver_

_Chapter 2: The Encounter_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. You should be thankful I don't own Naruto because if I did, the stories would be full of crap! But I love these two so much I couldn't help but write this fanfic for everyone to enjoy.

Naruto: Hey, why did chapter 1 become a first-person view by Hinata and now it's a third-person view?

Li (me): Well, Hinata is speaking this story she heard from you Naruto (hint, hint)

Naruto: Really, well, will I be able to get Sasuke back?

Li: Dunno, don't care.

Naruto: How can you not know- gets knocked out

Hinata: On with the story

Li: Hey, that's my line!

Summary: Naruto battles Orochimaru and Sasuke. Naruto's team was able to bring Sasuke back, but where's Naruto? In the 3 years, it can really make a maiden cry. Just as the girl of 17 is about to attempt suicide, a warm wind blows over…

* * *

"Hey Naruto, slow down! At this rate, we might fall into an enemy ambush!" Yamato shouted. Naruto, however, did slow down to keep the pace with his team-mates.

"Sorry guys, I just kinda lost myself there. It's just when I think about Orochimaru, I just get angry!" Naruto said. Surely he was angry as his blue crystal eyes were turning to yellow Kyuubi eyes and his whisker-like scars was also enlarged.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure we'll be able to get Sasuke back and defeat Orochimaru! Well maybe not the last part…" Sakura said with up most confidence. Naruto thought exactly the same thing as Sakura.

"Naruto, you can count on me, I will help restore the bonds between you and Sasuke as any good friend would." Sai said. To everyone's surprise, he actually said something that seemed… _normal_…

They jumped from tree to tree. Not stopping until they reached a clearing. According to Jiraiya's resources, somewhere within those 3 rock pillars is an entrance to where Orochimaru's men reside. Including Sasuke. Just as they start off, 20 Sound Ninja appeared.

"Darn it, get out of my way! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" Naruto said while performing the hand seal for it. Then 50 Shadow Clones appear and surrounded the enemy. The enemy themselves multiplied by 5 with their own Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. They all charged. Sakura punched, kicked, and smacked all her enemies to oblivion with her unnatural strength thanks to Tsunade. Sai created many ink lions through his special technique. Yamato used his own jutsu, Mokuten. The battle lasted for what seemed like hours, in 10 minutes.

"Alright, we've wasted enough time, let's get in there and find Sasuke." Yamato commanded showing no wariness.

"But how? I sent a Bunshin over there but it didn't find an entrance!" Naruto shouted. He didn't have a single scratch on him thanks to Kyuubi's chakra and his training with Ero-sennin.

"Well, we can always use Doton." Yamato replied and quickly created the hand seals for a digging jutsu. They went down till they reached a wall. "As I thought, the base is just beyond this wall."

"Well, let's get it over with. Let me blast it down with my Rasengan-" before he was able to finish, Sakura pointed out the obvious as always.

"Then wouldn't we alert every? Naruto, I know you're in a hurry but you have to think sometimes." Sakura said. She tries to punch Naruto seeing him pout and ignoring her.

"You two stop. Just watch." Yamato said. He then placed a hand over the wall and started to focus chakra into the crack in the wall. Then a root sprouted from Yamato's finger, through the crack and starts to grow bigger and thus breaking the wall.

They got in and then they split into two teams.

"Alright, Naruto will go with Sai. Sakura, you're with me. If you encounter Orochimaru, charge up your chakra and I'll know where you are. But before I could do that-" Yamato produces 3 seeds. "Eat them. When I focus onto these seeds, I can find my target's location. Now are we clear?" They nodded as they swallowed the seed. "Good, scatter!"

With that, they all went from door to door. So far, they didn't bump into the 'snake' yet but 300 rooms, all empty.

"Huff, huff, huff Alright next room." Naruto said, straining himself from all the running. Sai came up behind him.

"Naruto, let's rest for a while. If we did find Sasuke, he might need persuasion or what if we find Orochimaru or Kabuto?" Sai said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto replied with a little dissatisfaction on his face. They both sat down and ate some food.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura shouted with each opening door, hoping to get Sasuke.

"Sakura, hold on! We went to at least 100 rooms non-stop. We should rest for a while incase we encounter any problems." Yamato said.

"Speak of the devil." Sakura said as Kabuto appeared out of the shadows.

"Hello, I wasn't expecting to find you guys here. Where are the jiichuuriki and the odd boy?" Kabuto asks as he prepares hand seals for a jutsu.

"None of your business. You better prepare yourself for a beating!" Sakura shouted as she wears her gloves and charge at the Sound Ninja. Yamato starts hand seals for his wood jutsus hoping to trap Kabuto.

* * *

"Hehehehe…" a cold voice laughed. "We meet again Konoha shinobi… Have you come back for Sasuke again? I told you, he's mine; he came at his own free will for power for his revenge against his brother.

"You bastard! Don't you dare talk about Sasuke like he's yours! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" In an instant, the whole corridor gets fill with clones. "Sai, go look for Sasuke, I got this bastard!" The clones charges. Sai nods and leaves.

* * *

Kabuto here gets caught off guard as wood like vines pop out of the ground entangling him then gets knocked out by Sakura.

"Alright, we're done here, let's continue- Wait, Naruto's chakra is raising, he may have encountered Orochimaru." Yamato said while creating a wood clone to watch over Kabuto. Sakura nods and they leave.

All the clones defeat, Naruto almost forced to use Kyuubi's chakra when his Rasengan hit dead on. Orochimaru, even getting a direct blow from the Rasengan was still able to stand and laugh.

"Hahahahaha, you have gotten stronger jiichuuriki, but you have yet to perfect the jutsu to defeat me." Orochimaru said with his evil, laughing voice. And then he left.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Sakura shouted behind Naruto thankful that he was still standing. Hastily, she started healing Naruto's wounds.

"Naruto, where's Sai? Wasn't he with you?" Yamato asks while on a lookout for another attack.

"He went ahead to find Sasuke. Alright, let's go." Naruto said just as his wounds are healed. He was eager to find Sasuke. They left in the way Sai went. Apparently, he left signs on the way he went, so it was easy to find him.

* * *

The door creaks open. Sai had a feeling Sasuke was in there and he was rewarded with the Uchiha symbol on back of a white robe. Sai drew up a snake and summoned it. He hoped he will paralyze the last remaining Uchiha.

"It's you again? Don't you guys ever learn?" Sasuke said in the voice that could've knocked many girls out of their feet (lol).

"If you know, then why don't you come back, Naruto and Sakura really wants you back." Sai says coolly while still trying to get the snake to Sasuke.

"Chidori Current!" Electric sparks all around Sasuke making the snake disappear and destroying his room.

* * *

"Up ahead, come on you two, run faster!" Naruto said and then started sprinting. The three reached Sai and after the smoke clears, they once again meet Sasuke. 


	3. Chapter The Loss

_His Voice _

_By quicksilver _

_Chapter 3: The Loss _

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. You should be thankful I don't own Naruto because if I did, the stories would be full of crap! But I love these two so much I couldn't help but write this fanfic for everyone to enjoy.

Naruto: Oi, who knocked me?!

Li (me): idk, why don't you ask Kyuubi?

Naruto: Hey yeah! _'Hey fox, who knocked me out?'_

**_Kyuubi: Well, it was- _**

Li: Kyuubi, shut it if you want to appear in this chapter!

**_Kyuubi: Sorry kid, his offer is much more tempting. _**

Naruto: Some demon you are!

Li: Anyway, on with the show

Summary: Naruto battles Orochimaru and Sasuke. Naruto's team was able to bring Sasuke back, but where's Naruto? In the 3 years, it can really make a maiden cry. Just as the girl of 17 is about to attempt suicide, a warm wind blows over…

The three stared at each other. Naruto starts off "Come on Sasuke, come back with us! Staying with Orochimaru won't help you at all! He just wants your body, after he gains control of it, he'll just do whatever he wants with it later!" Naruto said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What does Konoha has to offer? Ranking? Some dumb Hokage who tries to control all of our lives? Forget it, I'm not going back." Sasuke said with a stern look in his eyes which looked empty. Filled with nothing but hatred.

"Sasuke, don't mind them, just kill them. They are like pricks, obstacles, things that just get in the way at what we're trying to accomplish." Orochimaru appeared right next to Sasuke. "Where is that Kabuto when you need him?!" wincing at the pain from where the Rasengan hit.

"Sasuke, don't listen to him! I can promise you that there are ways to make yourself strong! Revenge is not the way! What would happen if you did get revenge? What would you do then?" Sakura screamed almost at the point of crying seeing her loved one like this.

"Yamato-sensei, Sai, Sakura-chan, can you take on Orochimaru? I need to beat some sense into that idiot over there!" Naruto screamed with anger and with Kyuubi chakra enveloping him with the first tail appearing.

"Naruto, I- Hmmm, well, you better not exceed three tails and control yourself. Sai, Sakura, are you two ready?" Yamato asks as he readies a couple of jutsus. Sai and Sakura nodded as they prepare for battle, Naruto charges at Sasuke who nimbly avoids Naruto's claw. A crater was left at where Sasuke was standing.

_'Naruto is getting stronger. Kyuubi is just a boast for him.'_ Yamato thought. "Alright Orochimaru, today is the day you die! Water Style! Dragon Missile!" Orochimaru jumps in order to dodge the powerful jutsu. Then as Sai's ink monsters attempt to attack Orochimaru, he lifts his arms and snakes pop out of them destroying the monsters. A pink blur appeared behind Orochimaru and smacks him down.

Orochimaru recovers and lands on his feet. Performs some hands seals "Fire Style! Giant Fireball!" Orochimaru breathes fire at Sakura. She uses Substitution Jutsu in time to avoid the fire. Then Sai attempts another attack and creates more beasts. Eagles and lions pop out of the scroll where Sai drew and dashed over to Orochimaru.

Yamato saw an opportunity and performs a few hand seals and shouted "Mokuten! Wood Prison!" Wood-like vines appear from the ground and binds Orochimaru, then he takes the blows of the summoned beasts. Just as Sakura tries another hit, Orochimaru's head extends with Kunasagi popping out its pop and sliced all the vines and dodges Sakura's devastating punch.

Orochimaru bit one of his finger, performs a few hands seals and smacks his hand into the ground "Summoning Jutsu!" And then a huge snake appeared. The three tries to run when the snake tries to attack and a voice shouted "Summoning Jutsu!"

Gamabunta appears and grips the attacking snake. "Haha, the great, almighty, genius has appeared! The great, almighty, Jiraiya! That's right, **_The Jiraiya!_**" and the hermit appears on top of Gamabunta's head.

"Hey, who gave you the rights to summon me Jiraiya?!" said an angry toad. But nevertheless gets ready for combat.

Once again, Sai's monsters keep popping and popping and charges. Yamato keeps using long range water jutsus and Sakura keeps throwing shurikens and kunais hoping to catch Orochimaru off guard. The chance came as Jiraiya uses a jutsu and created a black tar pit under the giant snake which gave the others the opportunity they were waiting for. They used all sorts of long range weapons, jutsus and Jiraiya shouts: Gamabunta! Fire Style! Giant Fireball!" Whether Orochimaru died there or not, it was impossible to know as the whole area was burned and destroyed.

**_"Kid, calm yourself down. Though I'm all for the berserk part, no point in dying!" Kyuubi noted. _**

"Sasuke! Why do you still on insisting to leave us?! Why?!?!" Naruto exclaims as he dodges Sasuke's Phoenix Flame. And throws some Shadow Clones over only to be defeated by Sasuke's Chidori Current. Both draws kunai and charges. The sound of metal clashing can be heard throughout the forest.

_'Fox, give me some more strength!' Naruto spoke in his thoughts. _

**_"Heh, just make sure you actually win brat" Kyuubi snorted._**

It was a total stalemate till they neared a crevice. They both stopped the have a moment's respite. Sasuke activates Cursed Seal 2 as Naruto goes up to Kyuubi 3 tails. They continued the battles, jutsu after jutsu, projectiles flying everyway. A lucky kunai found its mark in Sasuke's leg.

"Why?! Even all this time I still can't surpass you!" Sasuke screamed with total anger.

"It's because that all you have is hatred. I have friends, promises, ones filled with hope. They are my encouragement. I never go back on my word, and that's my nindo! What about you Sasuke, what do you have to look forward too?! Revenge? Or is it something else?" Naruto asks, almost in tears.

"Naruto… There's nothing for me in Konoha-"

"You have me, Sakura and Kakashi! We were all sad that you left us especially Sakura! Do you remember how much she loves you?! Even when you left us, she still kept her hopes up high, hoping one day you'll come back to her! I me, you were like… a brother…" Naruto now in tears.

"You don't understand the pain to lose loved ones when you don't have the strength to stop-"

"I don't know?! I know perfectly well, like how I didn't have the strength to bring you back, watching you leave us!" Naruto screaming with tears flowing.

"Naruto…" Sasuke performs three hand seals and starts charging his Chidori and Naruto follows suit and starts and Rasengan. "If you can win me here… Then I'll admit there is something in Konoha to look forward to." That said and the both charges.

They clash, and this time, Naruto's Rasengan won over Chidori, then Naruto attempt to let the jutsu but his Rasengan just fell to Rasengan form 1 which still had a huge force pushing Sasuke over the edge of the crevice. Just when he was about the accept death, Naruto grabs his hand not letting go and throws Sasuke back on a nearby tree. Naruto grabs onto a rock hanging from the crevice.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted and edged over the cliff. "Why? Why?!" Sasuke asks with tears forming. He tries to reach for his friend's hand.

"Heh, whatcha crying for you big idiot. I beat you, so now you must admit there's something back in Konoha worth living for. And I know, you were holding back weren't you. I should be the one asking why" Naruto inquires as he struggles.

"I don't know, but I can't seem to do it now… I was focused on the goal, killing you but somehow I couldn't do it… Naruto, the rock is breaking, quickly, grab hold!" Sasuke finally in tears with nausea hitting him.

"Idiot, I knew it the moment when you used Sharingan. You didn't use the Mangekyou Sharingan." Naruto replies with a smile on his face. The rock was about to break off "Sasuke, send my regards to Hokage baa-chan and the others…" With that, the rock splits off and Naruto falls.

Sasuke sat there. What seemed like minutes was like hours as Naruto's words goes through his head. _'Things waiting for me? You? Sakura? Kakashi? I'm sorry Naruto...'_


	4. Chapter His Voice, His Warmth

_His Voice_

_By quicksilver_

_Chapter 4: His Voice, His Warmth_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. You should be thankful I don't own Naruto because if I did, the stories would be full of crap! But I love these two so much I couldn't help but write this fanfic for everyone to enjoy.

Naruto: WHY?! Why do I have to die! What about Hinata?! I thought this was a love fic between me and her! Oh, her beautiful face, her lavender eyes, that silky hair… LI, WHY?!

Li: Oh shut it, there are still many chapters to go, and when I mean many, I mean **_MANY!_**

Sasuke: How come I feel like the bastard author is giving us a hint.

Li: Oh, there's nothing going on, and on with the story runs

Naruto and Sasuke: HEY!

Summary: Naruto battles Orochimaru and Sasuke. Naruto's team was able to bring Sasuke back, but where's Naruto? In the 3 years, it can really make a maiden cry. Just as the girl of 17 is about to attempt suicide, a warm wind blows over…

* * *

Sasuke still sits there looking over the horizon when 4 people appear behind him. He hears someone calling him but he is still dazed until a he feels his right check burning… stinging…

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted hoping he would snap out of it. Slowly, Sasuke looks up. "Oh Sasuke-kun!' To his surprise, she hugs him.

"Hey brat" Jiraiya looks around before asking "Where's Naruto?" He asks with anger in his voice.

To everyone's surprise, Sasuke cries and he hugs Sakura even tighter. "I'm truly an idiot! I don't deserve to live! Naruto, just to get me back sacrifices himself, that DUNCE!!!" Sasuke screams with dunce echoing down the crevice.

They knew. They knew from that moment, Naruto is not of this world…

(Naruto: Oi, like I said, why I died?! Li: Oh shut up)

They camped out near the crevice while listening to Sasuke's story. Still finding it hard to believe, Jiraiya feels anger from the loss of an apprentice and throws a punch at Sasuke.

"Jiraiya-sama, please calm yourself! I know we all grieve for the loss, but now we don't even know if Naruto-kun is dead or not. There is a chance of him surviving. Let's head back to Konoha and tell Tsunade-sama." Yamato said while holding Jairaya the best he could. For a 50-year-old guy, he sure is strong.

Sakura goes over and helps pick Sasuke up. "Sakura, why am I such an idiot… As if the first time wasn't enough, it took 4 years since I left Konoha to realize this…" Sasuke said as he buries his face into Sakura's shoulder.

**Inner Cha: Omfg, Sasuke crying and hugging me. Omfg**

"It's okay Sasuke-kun, I'm sure this was what Naruto-kun wanted for you." Everyone looks up as if she hit something. She was right, Naruto did do this on the whim of keeping a promise and hope. They shouldn't be sad they decided. They all pitched in for the night and tomorrow, they would journey back to Konoha bringing back sad news.

_**

* * *

Kyuubi: Foolish kid…**_

* * *

1 week later, the four shinobi including the missing ninja Sasuke returns to Konoha. Everyone's gazes fell upon Sasuke. Whispers and cold glances shot towards Sasuke as they head for the Hokage's office.

A knock on the door "Who is it" Tsunade asks, yawning, face buried behind the paperwork.

"It is Team Yamato and Jiraiya-sama bringing back the missing ninja Sasuke." said the ANBU shinobi.

"Well, let them in!" Tsunade suddenly feeling elated that Team Kakashi's back. As the 5 people enter the room, Tsunade's expression changed. "Where's Naruto?" Then something hit her, as if emotions of all sorts come together, they also blew out. "Don't tell me… Sakura-chan… He didn't-"Tsunade stopped when the pink haired kuniochi nodded.

They told the tale of everything. Tsunade still finding it hard to believe that the loud, stupid, annoying, dense blond boy is dead. Quickly she calls up every available shinobi. She tells them their mission. They were to go to where Naruto was last sighted, find anything, info, weapons… corpse… Some were shocked especially Iruka and Kakashi. They thought they heard wrong and as they tried to confirm what the Hokage said, she banged on the table and simply said "Go."

Though as much as she didn't want to, Sasuke was still a Konoha shinobi, a good one too… So she called Shizune and went to the hospital. She saw Sasuke all bandaged up. She tried to shrug off the urge to punch him and did the best she could to honor what Naruto wanted.

* * *

News of Team Yamato's return spread as well as a mission well done of capturing and bringing back Sasuke. But what we couldn't believe is that instead of interrogation, he was hospitalized under the care of Tsunade-sama. But I didn't care. Knowing Naruto-kun being back was enough for me.

I head for the hospital, thinking Naruto-kun might be there. Others came too, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru (got dragged by Ino because he said it was too troublesome), Choji, Tenten, EVEN Neji. The others were on a mission. We went to the receptionist and asked for Naruto Uzumaki's room. But all we got was "No Uzumaki registered." We didn't know what to do. So we decided to visit Sasuke because we know Sakura must be with him and surely she must know where Naruto is.

* * *

"Sasuke… How are you feeling?" Sakura asked the bandaged Uchiha.

"The usual, feeling like shit…" replied the Uchiha who seemed like his heart was shattered.

"Do you… Do you think we should tell them, about Naruto? About what happened? Tsunade said that we shouldn't but…" Sakura spoke in a voice filled with sadness. Not knowing the group outside eavesdropping.

"No, if they knew about it, they cannot live with it." The two were silenced for a minute.

"… But do you think Naruto may be… dead? He did fell off…" Sakura asks with tears forming. However, both of them were startled by the noise outside as a girl of 15 years old, hearing her crush dead, fainted.

* * *

That night, I did not want to believe that Naruto-kun was dead. His fox-like grin and his pranks, the one who always survived through everything, the one who wanted to be Hokage, the one who he always gives me the courage to face anything… A soft knock was heard.

"C-come i-in." I said. I felt empty and I looked up seeing Neji-niisan standing there.

"Hinata-sama, are you ok?" Neji asks in a soft voice. He knelt besides me.

I tried saying something but didn't know what to say… There was some kind of lump in my throat. I just stared into Neji-niisan's eyes while many thoughts flowed through my mind. Thoughts like Naruto's voice, his determination, and the missions we went on together. The good times where I would hide while peeking at the blond, ramen loving boy. Just as if I just realized, I was crying and I buried myself in Neji-niisan's lap. I just couldn't believe it, it was too much, and he promised he'll be back safe…

"Why?! Why did he have to go?! He promised he'll come back safely. He promised!" I was crying uncontrollably. That night, I looked throughout the window. The night sky now looks so dark… A place for only the shattered…

* * *

Three years has passed. The years were not pleasant. We went into an all-out war with Sound but won without having many casualties thanks to the help from Sand. Sometimes, I would go to his grave… I would sit down and stare at the slate until it was dark where Neji-niisan would come pick me up. I would walk back, eat, sleep, and put on a fake mask every morning. I try doing things to get my mind off of him but it didn't work out as well as I thought it would. When I have the day off, I would go to him… Every time I go see him, I would put on a smile, even if it was a forced one… To tell him I'm okay…

* * *

"Sigh It seems Akatsuki is nearing to us. They seem to abandon they're original mission and now they seem to just want to eliminate every country." Jiraiya said in a low tone. "Intel is getting hard to get these days. And even worse, they're gaining many followers." Jiraiya added.

"Yes and we do not even know when they'll strike… They have the upper hand; the only thing to do now is to fortify our defenses. Tell all the ANBU to be more alert." Tsunade said while rubbing her temples.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" An ANBU shinobi rushes in. "There was this mysterious letter direct to you." He hands the Hokage the letter. Tsunade ripped it open and Jiraiya reads it with her. Though not many words, on the front, it says:

_Akatsuki's closing in. They will enter our borders in 3 months._

Tsunade was shocked as well as Jairaya. As if the wasn't the info was not enough to bring them in a state of shock, the back of the letter also reads…

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore. I stared at the ceiling. I got up and I went and grab a kunai from my kunai pouch. It was too much. Everyday, I hope someone would say **'I found Naruto!'** or something like that. But I know that is impossible now. Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, Sai-san, and Yamato-sensei all were searching for the past 3 years. Today's my birthday, maybe, as a present, I could die and I finally would be able to be with Naruto-kun.

I prepared to stab myself in the heart, I aimed and close my eyes…I tried, then a warm wind blows over Konoha and also, through the window of a certain room.

"_Hinata-chan! Stop! Don't do it!"_

I stopped. The kunai just 1 centimeter away from my chest. I dropped the kunai. "N-Naruto-kun?"

* * *

The back of the letter:

_Baa-chan, I coming home. I expect some ramen when I get back!_

_

* * *

At the very borders of Land of Fire. I boy with blond hair and whisker-like scars stand atop a tree grinning his fox grin._

* * *

Naruto: What a happy ending… sob sob

Li: Dunce. I **SAID **there are **MANY **chapters. Does this count as many??? Anyway, _Chapter 5: Danger Approaches_ will be up… idk.


	5. Chapter Danger Approaches

_His Voice_

_By quicksilver_

_Chapter 5: Danger Approaches_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. You should be thankful I don't own Naruto because if I did, the stories would be full of crap! But I love these two so much I couldn't help but write this fanfic for everyone to enjoy.

Naruto: I'm alive?! Yay, I'm alive! Yahoooooo, I'm alive, ALIVE, LIFE!!! Life, lalala- gets erased

Li: So annoying.

Hinata: Ano… L-Li, will I b-be m-m-married… t-t-to N-Naruto-kun?

Li: Hinata-chan, you're like a sister to me, I will try my best to make you happy. Anyway, on with the story.

_**Kyuubi: hmm, does this mean I'm free?**_

Summary: Naruto battles Orochimaru and Sasuke. Naruto's team was able to bring Sasuke back, but where's Naruto? In the 3 years, it can really make a maiden cry. Just as the girl of 17 is about to attempt suicide, a warm wind blows over…

* * *

"Hinata-sama?" Neji knocks on Hinata's door. "Hinata-sama, it's your birthday, why don't you come out?" Neji then opens a crack in the door. "Hinata-sama? Are you ok?"

I was looking out the window. Thinking about what just happened. One moment I was depressed, ready for death. Just then, something made me change my mind… I looked at Neji-niisan who was looking at the kunai on the floor where I dropped it.

"Hinata-sama, were you trying-"

"I'm ok Neji-niisan. I just-" then I broke into tears.

Neji came and hugged me. "It's ok, just cry it out." Neji was at a loss of words, he didn't know what to do to comfort me. But he got the wrong impression.

"I heard him… I really heard him… and I felt his warmth…"

"Who?" Neji asks. He was puzzled; he knows something is wrong but doesn't know what.

"Naruto-kun! I heard him just moments ago! He stopped me from… Trying to kill myself…" I couldn't continue on there, I was crying filled with joy. Neji was shaking his head, trying to confirm that I was crazy. But I wasn't. I know at the bottom of my heart, he's out there.

"Come on Neji-niisan, let's go." I pulled Neji-niisan to the door.

"Where?" Neji asks as he wouldn't budge.

"Isn't it my birthday? Isn't there a party?" I asked cheerfully, all my sadness, depression… Everything but joy and happiness disappeared. Neji smiling walked with me to the living room. When I walked in, everyone was shocked. I locked myself inside my room everyday when I'm home for the past three years. For me to come out, not only being out, but also with a smile on my face shocked everyone.

"Neji-kun, did you do something to my daughter? She seems different." Hiashi asks in a whisper. He didn't want anyone else to hear and he was still baffled at her eldest daughter. She looked like she was three years ago.

"It would appear there's a possible chance your daughter is mentally ill now… Or, a possible chance she really received a messenger from him…" Neji answered still looking at his once depressed cousin, now all happy and bright.

"Who's him?" Hiashi asks looking even more confused.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiashi was clearly shocked even more if possible. Uzumaki was confirmed dead 3 years ago where he fell to his death trying to save the Uchiha. He just stared at her daughter who's actually enjoying herself now. "Though I hate to ask her, she is the best medical nin around, go get Tsunade-sama. I want to make sure my daughter is sane"

Neji nodded and left.

* * *

"Is this possible Tsunade? That the brat is still alive?" Jiraiya asks with much doubt.

"I'm as confused as you are. However, judging from the ink, this was written only 2 months ago. Nobody besides this brat calls me baa-chan." Tsunade said, with as much doubts as Jiraiya. "However, we cannot let this info go to waste. If this was true, then we must make the preparations, Jiraiya, go get all Chuunins, Jounins, and ANBU to assemble at Hokage Mountain."

"Alright Tsunade-sama." Jiraiya said and left.

"Hmmm he called me sama… He really must be in a shock right now to call me that. 'Brat, are you really coming back?' She continues to stare at the letter then puts it in her pocket. She went to look outside.

* * *

As Neji comes to the Hokage's office, Jiraiya bursts out and heads downstairs.

"Tsunade-sama. Sorry for bothering you but I think I need your help." Neji said but apparently, Tsunade didn't hear him as she looked out the window. "Tsunade-sama." Neji repeated.

"Ah, Neji-kun, didn't notice you there. What did you want?" Tsunade asks, still wondering about the letter. Neji explained what happened though Tsunade seem to be unfazed by what he told her.

'So what you're telling me is that Hinata-chan _heard _Naruto when she attempted suicide?" Tsunade asks to make sure. Neji nods. "Ok, then lets go see if anything's wrong." She grabbed Neji and dashed out, in which Neji had a hard time catching her pace.

* * *

Jiraiya went every where. He searched high and low for every available shinobi and gathered them. To Kakashi's surprise, Jiraiya actually passed a couple sexy ladies and paid no heed. This must be something important Kakashi thought.

* * *

Tsunade enters the Hyuga Mansion and into the living room. Everyone just managed to recover from the shock from me, now they were surprised that the Hokage came into their home.

"Hinata-chan, can you come with me for a while? Neji, you come too." Tsunade said and went to someplace quieter. We followed. "Alright Hinata-chan, can you tell me what happened?" Tsunade asks in a serious manner, which is rare for this Hokage.

I explained everything, before Neji coming into her room. Tsunade though, just smiled as I finished. "Hmmm, so it could be possible that brat did send that letter…" Tsunade whispered. "Hinata, bring Neji and your father to the Hokage Mountain. I have some news to break to everyone. Oh and get your friends too." With that said, Tsunade leaves.

I was confused, but Neji-niisan was even more confused. "Ano… what do you think she wants Neji-niisan?" I asked the confused and shocked cousin.

"I don't know. Let's get Hiashi-sama and the others." Neji replied and then we left.

* * *

2 hours later…

"Hokage, what's all about? Hiashi demands, not amused from taking him from his duties.

"Settle down. Alright, Akatsuki, from a source we have, reports to us that Akatsuki will attack us in three months time. So you understand? Prepare yourself for the enemy attack-"

"Is the source reliable Hokage-sama?" A Jounin asks. "This could be a trap; they could be coming right now. If they attacked while we were on other matters-"

"No need for worry… This information is very reliable. If not a lot, certainly reliable." Jiraiya spoke and shot a dreadful glance at the Jounin who just spoke for having doubts on the Hokage.

"Then can we have the right to know who this came from? Because we still find it hard that someone found such valuable information." A voice shouted. There were murmurs as they started to have doubts. Though my team, Team Gai, Team Kakashi, and Team Asuma were very interested so we just sat there quietly.

Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya. "What do you think? Should we?" She spoke in a very low voice. Though even everyone was silence, we still couldn't hear what they were discussing about.

"I don't know… The brat is already hated, if they knew this came from him, who knows what might happen… But, we do need them to trust us… THIS IS SO FUSTRATING!" Jiraiya yelled at the end of his sentence.

Everyone wondered what was so secretive that even they, the great Sannins cannot decide. Then Tsunade and Jiraiya turned around, facing us.

"Alright. Many of you would definitely not believe this as you might even find this stupid…" Tsunade pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "This letter was given to us early this morning. The ink confirms this letter was written 2 months ago… We, as Sannins, also find it hard to believe but…"

There was much tension as the suspension was killing them. I spoke up "Ano… W-who sent it Hokage-sama?" Everyone looked at me. The heir of Hyuga was thought to be extremely sick, but here she was, standing there and was as confused as they were.

"Sigh This letter came from the ONLY person who calls me by a nickname he made up which makes me mad every time, a brat, an annoying prankster, dumb yet courageous boy who was thought…" Tsunade was in tears at the thought her brother was still alive

"Dead." Jiraiya finished. "The brat that brought back that missing nin 3 years ago… I can't bring myself to say the name…" Jiraiya too was in tears and he carried Tsunade back to her office.

Many people were confused, but there were many who were in shocked. I, myself, find myself crying uncontrollably. Everyone that knew who Tsunade was talking about was stunned. Unable to speak. We all left. I went to him, his grave. I ran as fast as I could. Others followed.

We stood there. Silence besides the wind blowing making the leaves rustle. "Ano… Is…what… Is it possible?" I asked. I wasn't directing the question to anyone but no one answered. We stared at his grave. Finding it hard to believe… A warm wind once again blows over. Everyone heard what the wind whispered:

'_Wait for me...'_

* * *

3 months passed. As Naruto said, Akatsuki really did attack us then. But at the first attack, we lost no one. But it was because they were only the weaker members. Over the years, Akatsuki gained many members. At the least 1,000 missing nin. The battle has just started.

* * *

"It seems they were expecting us…" A voice spoke on top of a tree.

"How is this possible? This should've been a surprise attack! They shouldn't have known!" Another voice spoke.

"Calm yourself Sasori… It must be that spy that escaped from us 4 months ago. It seems that he gave Konoha the news. But it doesn't matter, they will be the first to fall." The first voice said.

"Oh shut it Ketsu, What do you think we should do Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"We can only wait for now. The enemy no doubt has a trump card." Itachi said. _'Hmm, when is that apprentice of mine ever going to come back?' _He gave a look at Kisame and they both disappeared leaving the other Akatsuki to do whatever they want.


	6. Chapter Yondaime's Son Returns

_His Voice_

_By quicksilver_

_Chapter 6: Yondaime's Son Returns_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. You should be thankful I don't own Naruto because if I did, the stories would be full of crap! But I love these two so much I couldn't help but write this fanfic for everyone to enjoy.

Itachi: I demand rights to have a girlfriend.

Li: Look, as much as I like you as Hinata, this is Hinata-chan's love story, not yours.

Itachi: Mangekyou Sharingan! Tsukuyomi!

Li: Ahhhhh, the burn! The sight of 100 naked girls!!! AHHHHH!

Hinata: L-Li-kun, are you o-okay?

Li: Hina-chan, say the cue please while I enjoy the girls for 72 hours.

Hinata: … Ano, the story continues…

Summary: Naruto battles Orochimaru and Sasuke. Naruto's team was able to bring Sasuke back, but where's Naruto? In the 3 years, it can really make a maiden cry. Just as the girl of 17 is about to attempt suicide, a warm wind blows over…

* * *

Tsunade is troubled sitting in her office rubbing her temples. "THAT DAMN PERVERT, WHERE THE HELL IS HE NOW?!" Tsunade screamed. "Just when I need him, he goes peeping girls!"

_knock knock_

"Ano… Tsunade-sama, did you call me?" I stepped in wondering what she wanted.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. I have a mission for your team and Team Kakashi. Your team, consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Arubume, and yourself Hinata Hyuga, you will accompany Team Kakashi to defeat the stronger members of Akatsuki. They are hiding somewhere and we need to find them and annihilate them if not, slow them down this is an S-Rank mission, prepare yourselves."

I nodded and head for the exit. I stopped and turned around "Ano…" Tsunade looks up. "Ano… I-is there a-any n-news of N-Naruto-kun?" I still stutter a lot when it comes to Naruto-kun.

"Unfortunaly, no. We haven't any news on that brat yet." Tsunade snorts. Then smirks as she sees a familiar thing, me blushing. Just then, Jiraiya comes in only to get hit by Tsunade-sama. Time elapsed: 0.13 seconds…

"YOU PERVERTED ASS, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!" Tsunade screamed. Then shook Jiraiya so hard his head seemed like it was going to fall off.

"Ano… I will take my leave now Hokage-sama." I quickly left, not wanting to know what would happen to Jiraiya-sama. Just then, I heard an explosion-like sound. All of Konoha heard it apparently. The sound of Tsunade-sama trying to kill Jiraiya-sama.

I quickly left in search of Kiba and Shino. It wasn't hard to find them as they were at the usual training area.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. We have a mission." I explained the mission. "This is an S-Rank mission… Do you think we're up for it?" I asked nervously.

"Of course! We have been training for this the past 3 months! We'll kick their sorry asses for stepping into our land!" Kiba said excitedly.

"Hinata, don't worry, we'll get through this. Kiba, let's go find the others." Shino said, with his cool and calm voice. As always, nothing seems to faze him.

"There's no need." A voice said. Instantly, Kakashi and Yamato appeared. "We know of the mission already. Now all we need to wait for Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai." Yamato said.

"Sorry we're late." An approaching voice said. "Sakura was trying to look for Sai; I was looking for her, and Sai trying to look for me." Sasuke said obviously annoyed about what happened.

"Well, Cursed here-" Sai stop and rethink the sentences. "The Uchiha here wouldn't stop moving, I had to use my summoned monsters to find the both of them."

"Don't you dare insult Sasuke-kun, Sai!" Sakura said, fuming.

"Now, now, let's stop this and go. The results of our mission here determine the upcoming battle." Kakashi said while chuckling behind his Ichi Ichi Tactics.

* * *

Then they left, heading to the north.

"Hey old man, how do I get to Konoha?" a blue-eyed blond boy at least 18 years old asked.

"Haha, just keep going east here until you reach to the next town. Head south, if all goes well, you'll reach Konoha in 4 days." The old man said and he saw the Yondaime's insignia on a ring Naruto has on his right hand.

"Okay, thanks!" the boy and only left behind only a yellow blur.

The old man smirks "So he is the son of the Yellow Flash… Interesting, I never knew you had a son Arashi-san."

* * *

The teams jump from tree to tree. We continue to head north. Judging from Jiraiya's intelligence, people in weird cloaks were spotted in the forest north of Konoha.

"Everyone, be on guard and mind the surroundings. In case we fall into an ambush, look for a good defense strategic point." Kakashi commanded starting to get serious as he shifted his head protector above his Sharingan.

We all replied with a nod and split into 2-man teams. I was paired with Kiba, Shino with Sai, Sasuke with Kakashi, and Sakura with Yamato, each to cover each other's strength and weaknesses. Nightfall came. We've been in this forest for 2 days. We found a cave and camp there.

"Kakashi. Do you think Itachi's here?" Sasuke asks. The thought of the traitor of the Uchiha clan brought a shiver to Sasuke's spine.

"Don't worry, after much practice, I'm sure you and me are more than enough for him. Plus, you also have the Tsukuyomi. I have the Time Rift (Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan's special)." Kakashi said as he tries to put confidence in the young Uchiha.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun; I'm sure we'll be alright. We'll beat those Akatsuki-teme!" Sakura said with her eyes on fire.

**_Inner Cha: After this, I'll ask Sasuke on a date, we'll get married and live happily ever after. Hahaha_**

* * *

'_Naruto-kun... where are you... I miss you so much. My chest hearts...'_

Kiba saw my blank expression. "Hinata-chan, you ok? Is there anything you want us to help with?"

I shook my head. Even if they were able to help, who knows where Naruto-kun is. He could be down south for all I know. I just sat there looking at Sakura and Sasuke. Though Sasuke looks sad, there seem to be happiness in his eyes.

"Hinata-chan, thinking about Naruto?" Yamato asks seeing the concern in me. I, again, shook my head saying nothing's wrong. Just then, we heard a rustle and we all grab a kunai ready in hand.

But it was just a rabbit. It jumped out of a bush and ran away.

"sigh It was just a dumb animal!" Kiba said as he calms down from the shock.

"And you look like a dog yourself." A cold voice said from above. The shinobi looks up and sees Itachi, Kisame, and about 50 other Akatsuki members. How could they have not notice? It doesn't matter; the next thing I knew was me using Byakugan.

I, Kiba, Sakura and Yamato battled the weaker members as Kakashi and Sasuke has a score to settle with Itachi. Shino and Sai fought Kisame. Seeing as Kisame uses his sword for combat, Shino and Sai are the perfect match-up.

I dodged, attack, and dodge. At first, we had the upper hand but as their forces diminish, we seemed to have lost the advantage. I found myself dodging, a lot too. Kiba keeps charging with his taijutsu and smashing everything. Sakura used her strength to throw things of sorts at groups of enemies while Yamato-sensei binds them with his wood jutsu.

* * *

"Itachi, it's time for your lesson!" Kakashi readies his kunai.

Jutsus were flying, fire jutsu, water jutsu, and earth jutsu, shot all around. Kakashi goes to melee with Itachi.

'_Kakashi's giving me time, I better hurry up'_

Sasuke performs a few hand seals and begins to charge Chidori and activates the Sharingan.

"Itachi, why have you not used your Mangekyou yet? Are you tying underestimating us?" Kakashi tries to gain the upper hand by pushing the kunai further, and then pulled away, both of them performing hand seals.

Fire Style! Giant Fireball!

The flames clash, just then, Sasuke charges with the full power Chidori. He stuck Itachi but once again, Itachi was one step ahead and used the Art of Substitution.

Kakashi looks every where for the missing nin, then he felt someone behind him. He looks, and he saw red-eyes. The Mangekyou's been activated and once again, Kakashi falls under the spell of Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke uses his Mangekyou Sharingan and attempts to use Tsukuyomi against Itachi only to get tricked and gets stabbed on his back with a kunai. Tsukuyomi's been dropped and Kakashi struggle to activate his Mangekyou. However, he was stopped as Itachi creates 20 clones and pushes the two wounded Sharingan users back.

* * *

My side wasn't going so well either. The remaining 20 Akatsuki used Kage Bunshin No Jutsu and spawned 10 more, which means 220. I know who the real one is but we were corner. Just then, Kakashi and Sasuke falls near us all tired. We were low on stamina and chakra. According to Kakashi, he sent a dog summoning for reinforcements but didn't think things would turn this bad.

"We need to hold out until reinforcements come! Go defensive, attack any that comes near us!" Kakashi strained as he spoke. Clearly Tsukuyomi was having a larger effect than he thought.

"Hehe, look at them Itachi, like whimpering dogs." Kisame laughs. He readies his customized sword.

"Let's finish up here." With that command, Itachi and Kisame creates clones, 20 each. And every single clone charges.

* * *

"Fuuton Rasengan (Wind-element Rasengan)! Suiton Hahonryuu (Water-element: Rapid Crasher)!" Claps two hands together and combines the two jutsus, "Kufuu Suika No Jutsu (Drowning Mealstrom Technique)!

* * *

In the huge jutsu, a giant water tornado surrounds us, all the clones that got near defeated as they neared the jutsu. Everyone as well as me, was surprised and looked every where for the attacker. A yellow blur shot from a tree. It shouted "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Then 200 clones appear knocking out the the remaining Akatsuki members including the real ones. Itachi and Kisame seeing this just left. _'According to plan.'_

The clones disappear and He had hair that almost touched his shoulders, wore a white robe with short sleeves, red fire-like design at the bottom of the robe. The back of the robe has a Fox-like insignia. He wore a Chuunin vest and your average shinobi suit (Like Kakashi's) inside. His blue eyes were filled with happiness that his friends were okay. And having his fox grin on his face.

"I'm not too late, am I?" Naruto asks while put this hand behind his head. Some habit are hard too die.

I was in tears. The one standing before me was the one who I thought was dead. The one who saved us from death. "N-Naruto-kun!" I dashed over and hugged him. Everyone else did the same thing too. A huge group hug.

* * *

Naruto: Alright! I'm back! Hey Hinata, hug me again, that kind of feels good.

Hinata: Ano… o-okay…

Li: blood still dripping from my nose Now that Itachi is 'disposed', I can continue writing.

Itachi (waiter version): How can I help you today?

Sasuke: Oh, that is precious, Itachi working… In a tuxedo! AHAHAHA.

Li: One more thing, I'm thinking about stopping this First Person View by Hinata and make it a Third Person View. I'll be experimenting with Chapter 7: The Truth About Naruto.


	7. Chapter The Truth About Naruto

_His Voice_

_By quicksilver_

_Chapter 7: The Truth about Naruto_

Disclaimer: Hahaha, I own Naruto and Hinata. Only in my stories though but good enough! I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME/MANGA.

Sasuke: How in the world you're alive?

Li: I'll get to that.

Hinata: Cries N-N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: What are you crying for? hugs Hinata

Li: Get a room you two; I'm trying to write here.

Itachi: Why don't you own me? I thought I was one of your favorites?

Li: In this story, no. Maybe I'll write a story for you too Itachi. LoL

Summary: Naruto battles Orochimaru and Sasuke. Naruto's team was able to bring Sasuke back, but where's Naruto? In the 3 years, it can really make a maiden cry. Just as the girl of 17 is about to attempt suicide, a warm wind blows over…

* * *

Note: this is just as Naruto was walking towards them.

"Yondaime?" Kakashi said, rubbing his eyes to make sure.

A lone shinobi walks over to the group. He had hair that almost touched his shoulders, wore a white robe with short sleeves, red fire-like design at the bottom of the robe. The back of the robe has a Fox-like insignia. He wore a Chuunin vest and your average shinobi suit (Like Kakashi's) inside. His blue eyes were filled with happiness that his friends were okay. And having his fox grin on his face.

"I'm not too late, am I?" Naruto asks while put this hand behind his head. Some habit are hard too die.

I was in tears. The one standing before me was the one who I thought was dead. The one who saved us from death. "N-Naruto-kun!" I dashed over and hugged him. Everyone else did the same thing too creating a huge group hug.

"Naruto… Wow, how did you-" Kakashi was silenced as Naruto put his hand signaling them to stop.

"Let's get a safer place first, this is enemy territory." Naruto was right. We then followed his lead. We entered a nearby town and found an inn. We all gathered in the forest after finding rooms.

"Alright, I know you all got a lot to ask me about so instead of individual questions, I'll tell my tale of what happened in the past 3 years…" Naruto looked and the ground, finding the words and he started.

* * *

Note: This would be Naruto's POV for now

I was falling; I didn't know what to do. I expended most of my chakra, not able to get to the side of the cliffs, not able to summon anything. I kept falling believing I would die; I closed my eyes only to be bought to Kyuubi's cage.

"_**Kid… You cannot die yet. You still have many things to discover and promises to keep…"**_

"_What do you care? You just want to take over my body and destroy everything!"_

"_**Hehehe, brat, I have grown a liking to you… Your actions have… changed me… I will save you but the rest will be up to you."**_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"**_I will merge with you. I will die; you will retain all the skills and forms that you have received from me and maybe double chakra if not triple. But before I do this, you must learn a few things. The moment you are able to move, head to the Daz Mountains in the Land of Wind. There at the top, you will find a house, your secrets, your family, everything is there… Now, be ready."_**

* * *

Power surged through my body. Though I still felt weak but nevertheless, I tried using the Summoning Jutsu but didn't work. I tried 3 more times but still nothing. I feel like giving up.

"_**If you give up now, you are more of an idiot… Don't you have someone waiting for you? Someone you want to see? I know you do though you are too stupid to know who it is. But feel it… Feel that emotion and use it as a boaster and perform it again."**_

Kyuubi's words stayed in my mind. Sure enough, I do feel like I was yearning for someone but whom? I thought 'Maybe Sakura?' No… It was someone else but I followed Kyuubi's advice. I tried to grasp the feeling. Feeling something surging in and performed it again.

"SUMMONING NO JUTSU!" This time, it was successful and I summoned Gamabunta. I landed on his head. Then I felt Kyuubi's presence disappearing but not without saying;

"_**Congratulations brat. Nice knowing you…"**_

"**Hey brat, why every time you summon me, it's always when you're falling to your death?" Gamabunta snorted. Clearly was not amused at being in yet another predicament.**

But before I could answer, I fainted. I woke up finding myself looking at the dark sky. I looked around, finding myself in a forest. I sat up, trying to remember what happened. Everything came back… I sat thinking, with the Kyuubi's words in mind, I started my journey to Daz Mountains.

* * *

It was months of traveling. I stopped by at Edge, the city near Daz Mountains. But as I walked around, I found people glancing at me, though not hostile but annoying. I found myself an inn. But the innkeeper's jaw dropped but tried to retain his composure and gave me a room. I went in and locking the door behind me.

"Weird… I wonder how the guys back home are doing…" I looked in the mirror; months of traveling made my hair almost as long as Ero-sennin. So I decided to get a haircut.

"Hey, can you give me a haircut? I want it short." But the barber's jaw just dropped.

"A-Arashi-san?"

"Arashi? I'm Naruto, not some dumb person named Arashi!"

The barber's jaw dropped even more, eyes wide open, the scissors in his hands dropped. "Ok, Naruto-san, I'll give you a great haircut, one you'll love! Free of charge."

"Oh thank you! Alright, after this, let's see if there's a place that sells ramen here."

"Haha, youth, so full of energy. May I ask where you are going Naruto-san?"

I thought about should I say anything, but then again, Akatsuki won't come out this far to find me and anyways, by now, they will think I'm dead.

"Daz Mountains." I replied.

"Ha ha, just as I thought Uzumaki-sama. Coming back to pick up your father's legacy?"

"My father? What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? Don't you even know what's on top of Daz Mountains?"

"I know there's a house there but that is the extent of my knowledge."

"Well, why don't you ask around later? I'm sure I gave you more than enough to think about."

He continued without saying another word. When he finished, he cut my hair only close to my shoulder's length. True enough, I did like it. So I went around town trying to get supplies for my hike. I found a shop and entered. Like the innkeeper and barber, the shopkeeper's jaw also dropped, eyes wide open. There was complete silence in the shop.

"Umm, I would like to get some equipment to go hike the Daz Mountains."

The shopkeeper put his jaw back in place and laughed. "Ha ha ha! Don't you know, Daz Mountains is impossible to hike because of the constant storm. Uzumaki-sama, don't you know of another way?" He added.

I shook my head and he had a surprised look on his face. "An Uzumaki that do not know the way home?! Where did you come from?"

"Konoha, and that is my one and true home!" Getting frustrated because he was making me more confused.

"Well, Uzumaki-sama, go to the base of the mountains at EXCATLY 3:00 PM. The walk from here to the base is 3 hours. The rest is up to you."

"Why do you keep calling me sama?" But then the shopkeeper went inside his shop. Then coming back out with a box.

"Here, this chakra blade will aid you greatly to the battles to come." It was a 3 ft 3 in blade with a yellow hilt and sheath. I grasp it and felt some kind of familiar feeling though I couldn't think of where I felt this feeling before.

"Well Uzumaki-sama, when you come back down, why not stay in the village a while?"

Then something hit me. "How did you know my last name?" I asked.

"All in due time Uzumaki-sama. All in due time."

I was real confused at everything, why did people treat me like some sort of royalty. But I could care less and left to find a ramen shop. I couldn't find one but the food around was great. And again, stares, jaw dropping, eyes popping and best of all, FREE FOOD! I went back to the inn and turned in early because I know tomorrow, a lot of traveling still needs to be done.

I woke up at 10:00 AM. Then remembered what the shopkeeper said. Quickly changing and packing up. I left and hurried stopping by to buy some food for my trip. What seemed like forever, I reached the mountain. The time was 2:00 PM. Wow, I was slow… So I trained some of my jutsus to kill time.

When the time struck 3:00 PM, a rumble occurred and the base of the mountain split open a crack and turned into a passage. As shocked as I was, I continued inwards. The path got steeper and steeper until I was forced to use the tree climbing technique which is to focus chakra at the feet. It took 4 hours to reach the top. There I saw a great house. It had a slash of a traditional house and a modern house. At the top of the great doors was a symbol, a fox symbol.

'_Isn't that the Yondaime's sign?'_

I went up to the door and knocked. I tried knocking many times but no one answered so I tried pushing the door open but it wouldn't budge. So with that, I tried using Rasengan. That did the trick; the door slammed open and revealed the inside of the house. It was dark and furniture was covered by cloths. I closed the door making sure it wasn't locked and dropped my stuff near the door, and did some exploring. The place was HUGE! Three floors with 150 rooms at the least!

Bottom floors were living rooms, kitchens, and dining rooms. Second floor was all rooms, guest rooms and such. The third floor had only two rooms, the first one was the Master Room. Nothing in here but a bed, desk filled with paper, and scrolls on the floor. I picked one up and it was a scroll filled with all sorts of jutsus. Attack jutsu, defense jutsu and house cleaning jutsus?! Dropping it, I went to the other room. It was a huge library. There were books about history, math, science, jutsu, EVERYTHING.

I noticed a desk, went towards it. There I saw two pictures. One was none other than the Yondaime himself! I was confused, why is his picture here? I picked up the other picture revealing the Yondaime with a woman. I inspected it for a while before putting it down and opened the drawers to see if anything's inside. I found a book, a diary, with a name on it that reads: Kairi.

I flipped through the pages, the beginning parts was about how the both of them met, went out on dates, kissy lovey-dovey stuff then I stopped at the near end. It reads:

_

* * *

August 3_

_I have been married to Arashi Uzumaki for 2 years, been pregnant for at least 4 months. The baby was soon to be born. Arashi wanted me to move to Konoha, where he was Hokage, where he could a safe eye on me. I am to leave this place in 3 days. I'll miss this place…_

_August 6_

_I have packed up. Two of Arashi's friends came to pick me up. They were nice and helped me carry most of my luggage. I write this final entry hoping that one day my son will return here and learn everything else there is to know... Our son Naruto..._

* * *

I closed the book. 'What the heck? How is this possible? I'm the Yondaime's son?' I didn't want to believe it so I threw the book and a letter slipped out. I went over and picked it up. It was directed to me…

_Dear Naruto_

_If you are reading this letter and you're by yourself, I have suspected that I and Arashi are dead. We are sorry to leave you behind like this but at the same time happy too... You have found the home of your family. And since you're here, you must be in some sort of trouble. Before I say anything else, go to the master room. Under the papers on the desk is a box. The details of what the contents inside the box are in a letter in there. Now, I want you to study as much here as possible. Learn how to use jutsus, offensive and defensive ones, everything before going out. Someone from the village will send you food everyday. I hope you will find a girl to continue our clan son!_

_Love, you mother._

* * *

Closing this letter, I felt like crying but I held back the tears. Finding the truth behind everything only to learn they were dead… Why did they leave me? Why? This question was stuck in my head for a very long time. I sat there re-reading the letter for the second time before going into the master room. I searched through the papers and I found it. It was a plain lavender box with golden rims. I opened it. I saw 3 things, a ring bearing the Yondaime's insignia. Another ring but this was a gold ring with diamonds that has colors of lavender and white ones. The last thing was a letter and I opened it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_The ring with the fox insignia is proof of your heritage to the Uzumaki House and as heir to the next Hokage. Somewhere in the stacks of papers are your birthrights. Please bear with me, I know it's messy but I was in haste. You must find the documents behind you can take the rights to anything. The second ring is a wedding ring, duh! An oracle, a friend of Arashi, said that this ring would fit perfectly to your future wife. Better not lose it, it costs 200,000 ryo! Another thing, a friend of ours will meet up with you later._

_Love, your mother._

* * *

A smile formed at my mouth. I felt sad, but at the same time, happy too. I found my parents, my birthright, my house, best of all, my heritage to Hokage! ALL RIGHT! But it got me wondering, who's this friend.

* * *

Naruto: Who's the friend?

Li; Not telling. Though I got 2 candidates in mind. I'm thinking about putting both of them in.

Naruto: WHO IS IT?!

Itachi: Shut it brat. Trying to do business here.


	8. Chapter Traitor?

_His Voice_

_By quicksilver_

_Chapter 8: Traitor!?_

Disclaimer:Lawyers bashes through the doors with Magnums pointing at me Say it.

Raise an eye brow Ok Grabs my sword The First Tsurugi and kills the lawyers Anyway, I do not own Naruto.

Itachi: What is a The First Tsurugi?

Li: Anyone who watched Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, The First Tsurugi is the name of Cloud Strife's sword.

Kisame: Me want.

Itachi: Aren't you content with your Shark Sword? The Samehada

Kisame: No Strangles Li

Li: choke can't… choke BREATHE!

Itachi: The story continues on.

Li: HELP!!! Oh yeah, from this point onwards, I'm going to make up some jutsus.

Summary: Naruto battles Orochimaru and Sasuke. Naruto's team was able to bring Sasuke back, but where's Naruto? In the 3 years, it can really make a maiden cry. Just as the girl of 17 is about to attempt suicide, a warm wind blows over…

* * *

Back to Hinata's POV. Note: Some things from last chapter, Naruto did not mention like the wedding ring

With the final words, we were just sat there, staring at Naruto. Thoughts flew around my mind. Naruto was Yondaime's son? But the most important thing was, Naruto-kun was alive. I went forward and hugged him.

Naruto was taken back at my bold action. I was a very shy, timid, one who stutters a lot… To do such an action made Naruto-kun to raise an eye brow as well as the others who were sitting around.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise from before but at least now I'm back." Naruto-kun said as he embraced me in his arms. He then lifts my head up to see my face at a better angle. Tears were forming and he used his hand to help me wipe away the tears.

"Ok, it's getting late; I'm going to turn in early." Kakashi said, then took out the new volume of Ichi Ichi Paradise, then he poofed away. Others followed suit and soon we were left alone.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, you're really here r-right? T-This isn't a d-dream right?"

"Hinata-chan, this isn't a dream, I'm right here with you. I missed you in the past three years." Then he embraced me. I put my arms around his back to make the hug even tighter. Then he broke away blushing. He took note at my 'features'. My body has grown to fit the clothes I wear now, my body features showing even with the clothes. My hair just falls below my shoulders and my face has matured a lot. I blush a slight pink as he looks at me with a wide eye, at my body first, then my face.

"Ah, s-sorry H-Hinata-chan. Uh… I-I mean… I didn't mean to stare, sorry!" Then he looked away. I knew he was blushing and that he was trying to hide it. I just hugged him again. I missed his face, I missed his voice, and I missed everything about him.

He then turns around, lifts my chin and before I could register anything, or even blush, I found our lips touching and then locking. I felt him trying to enter my mouth and I let him. Then I hugged him to make the kiss even deeper. Minutes later, we broke away panting.

"Um… Hinata-chan. I got something to tell you. I-I… I'm not very good with words but I missed you. Everyday, you were in my mind. Everyday I wake up, I would think about you. Every night, I would imagine your face. Thinking what you were doing. What I'm trying to say is… Uh…" Naruto blushes a deep red then he takes a huge breath. "Hinata Hyuga, I, Naruto Uzumaki, love you with all my heart."

I froze. My mind was blank. Even though I knew what he was trying to get at, I didn't expect my dreaming coming true. I started crying. He thought he said something to make me cry, as he tries to say something, I pushed him down kissing him passionately. He was surprised but went along and put me in yet another embrace to deepen the kiss.

After a while, we broke away, my face was as red as a tomato as was Naruto-kun's. "Naruto-kun, I got something to tell you too… I loved you since the academy days. Ever since I saw you when we were just eight, I loved you. Everyday, I would hope you would notice me." Then I kissed him again.

* * *

Note: From here on out, Third Person View, only in special occasions will it be Hinata or Naruto POV.

Hinata fell asleep on Naruto's lap. Naruto continues to inspect the girl on his lap. Gently, he strokes her face to feel the softness of it. Then, gently, he picks her up and heads back to the inn. He heads into her room and puts her down. He kisses her on the forehead and leaves her room.

"You can come out now, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi comes out of nowhere. "He, you've gotten better haven't you Naruto? You even look just like your father now." Kakashi said. Then Yamato-sensei came out his room.

"Is there anything I can help with you?" Naruto asks

"Naruto-kun, we would like to know is there any side effects to Kyuubi merging with you. Anything at all?" Yamato asks.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, no. I can call up the Kyuubi's chakra with no problem and can go up to all nine tails without losing control or anything. Though, ever since I learned all I could back at home, I haven't really used the Kyuubi form for a very long time now."

"Hmm, Naruto, care to spar tomorrow before we go back to Konoha? I want to see how strong you are now." Kakashi asked.

"Ok, anyway, it's getting late; I think I'll turn in early tonight. Good night sensei." Naruto goes to his room and closes it behind him. The two sensei smirks, thinking the same thing; 'Naruto's matured'.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata wakes up. She looks around her room thinking about what happened yesterday. She was still not fully awake, thinking that the events yesterday were a dream. She went to take a bath, got dressed and head out of her room.

She went to the lobby and saw Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai. She was still in a daze.

"Hey, Hinata, what did you and Naruto do last night?" Kiba asks.

Hinata was thinking about what he said and then once it registered, she said "Where's Naruto-kun?" Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads.

"Thing is, we searched the entire village and we couldn't find him. Not only Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato are gone too. Have any ideas where they might be Hinata?" Sakura said, looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Ano… They might be at the forest from last night." Hinata said and they all nodded in agreement and they all started towards the forest.

* * *

"Raikiri!"

"Rasengan!"

The two jutsus clashed and a huge crater was left behind. Kakashi using his Sharingan still had problems following Naruto. 'He's really gotten better but I still have more experience!' "Earth Style! Head Hunter!"

Naruto jumps up in the air just avoiding his sensei's hand by mere inches. Then he pulls out Fenrir (The name he gave to his chakra blade). "Sonic Blade!". He then slashes creating a wind blade towards Kakashi. The sensei dodged it but barely.

"Fire Style! Giant Fireball!" A giant fire flies towards Naruto who then disappears. Kakashi only had a second to dodge an axe kick from Naruto who appeared above him. Then Kakashi pulled out a kunai to block the incoming chakra blade only to his surprise got cut in half. 'It would seem Naruto knows how to channel nature chakra to the weapon and judging from the effects, Naruto's a wind user. Kakashi pulled out another kunai and put chakra in it so it wouldn't break as easily. The two clash with speed unimaginable.

* * *

The group watched from afar, clearly amazed. Naruto was actually on par with Kakashi. Their jaws dropped. The speed of the both of them was amazing. 'This was Naruto' they all thought.

* * *

Kakashi creates 5 Shadow Clones and they all charged at Naruto. Naruto only smirk and then closed his eyes. His chakra blade glowed yellow and Naruto slashes vertically and then the Wolf Fenrir charges through the clones. The beast made out of chakra not only defeated the clones the moment it was summoned, the trail it left was a huge trench.

Kakashi barely got out of the attack. Then five Naruto clones kicked Kakashi up in the air, and the real Naruto appeared out of nowhere and axe kicked Kakashi to the ground. (The Uzumaki Naruto Barrage)

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, how'd you like that?" Naruto said, putting his hands behind his back grinning.

"You really live up to your father's name. You also learned his Blink. Not many people can learn that jutsu. I got to hand it to you though; you really pushed me over the edge."

Naruto disappears suddenly. Then appears behind Hinata and embraces her. "Hehe, anyway, are you guys going to come out or are you going to stay there?" Everyone's eyes were wide open with the exception of Hinata, who was blushing.

Then in front of Kakashi, Team Guy (Gai whatever) appears.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival! Why you are in such a state of battered? Where is the burning passion that you once had?" Guy said.

"sigh What do you want Guy?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yeah, we had a hard time to find you but my team has the burning passion of youth! It was nothing but it proved annoying searching. Anyways, Konoha's in danger. Hokage-sama wanted every available shinobi to return to Konoha."

Naruto 'Blinked' in front of Guy and shouted "What sort of danger Guy-sensei?!" Naruto was gripping Guy by the collar. Neji, Lee, and Tenten were in a state of confusion, puzzled, and amazed. Confused about who this person is, puzzled about how he appeared out of nowhere, amazed at how powerful he was. He was shaking Guy-sensei like he was unconscious and the blond boy was trying to wake him up.

"Naruto-kun, you're going to kill him." Yamato said as he treats Kakashi's wounds.

The name hung in the air. Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Guy looked at the blond boy and screamed "NARUTO?!?!"

"Oh, youth really gets through everything. My rival, Naruto, you have never seize to amaze me!" Lee said, while dancing like an idiot. Neji and his wife Tenten simply stared at the boy who was 6'3".

"So, what kind of trouble is Konoha in?" Naruto reminded Guy.

"Ah, we've received a letter saying Akatsuki is going to give an all out attack. We are to go back and reinforce the defense." Guy reported.

Naruto's eyes widen. Then he felt a familiar chakra signature. Hmm, sempai must be around here. He scouted around before saying "Alright, who's ready to leave?"

Everyone looked at Naruto, then to each other and replied "Ready." Naruto can't help but smile.

"Sempai, are you two going to stand there or are you going to come over here?" Naruto shouted. Two figures popped out of the forest into the clearing. Naruto grinning as they walked over. The others were shocked and afraid, VERY afraid.

"Itachi-sempai, Kisame-sempai, how have you been?" Naruto said, happy to see the two Akatsuki members.

"Naruto, what's it been, 1 year since we went our separate ways? You've gotten taller. I wonder if anything else in you grew." Kisame joked.

"Kisame now's not the time. Naruto, we were going to tell you but it seems a messenger got here before us." Itachi said then ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Itachi-sempai, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Oh, but you liked it, everyday, you do something right, and you would nag me just to praise you."

"Did not!" Naruto was not amused to have one of his childish secrets to be told, especially in front of Hinata.

"Anyway, are we going or not, the plan is in motion now. The leader would personally come to the invasion itself. We have as you have told, poisoned him. Hopefully, he would not notice the drop in his chakra levels."

Naruto nod and turned to the others, "Well, are we going or not? Konoha's in danger and if we don't leave now they'll-" Naruto got cut off as Hinata embraces him crying.

"Naruto-kun, tell me you're not a traitor! Tell me you didn't join Akatsuki! Why Naruto-kun!" Hinata was crying tightening her grip around her boyfriend. Kakashi then grabbed Hinata with one hand and put her behind him. Everybody readied for battle.

"Naruto, what are you doing with that traitor?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Itachi-sempai, didn't you tell them?" Naruto asks questioningly.

"It would seem that we've forgot…" Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh great, not only that I get accused now, my friends are turning their backs on me because of a misunderstanding!"

"Well, at least the best case scenario is that we can talk some sense into them." Kisame said. However, not one of those three did anything like readying for a battle.

"Sasuke, have you not learn the truth yet?" Itachi asks his little brother.

"Itachi! The only truth I know is that you murdered all of the Uchiha!" Sasuke screamed and he began charging his Chidori. Kakashi followed suit.

"Hey, you guys, why can't you settle down and listen?!"

"Shut up traitor! Anybody with Akatsuki is our enemy!" Neji said getting into his Gentle Fist stance. Tenten just readied her weapons.

"Naruto-kun, why don't we just tire them out so maybe then they will have no choice but to listen." Itachi stated.

"But- Hinata-chan, do you believe me?" Naruto asks, but it was no use, she was still crying. "sigh Itachi-sempai, is there some kind of jutsu that can tie them all up?"

"Yes…" Itachi performs some one hand seals. "Shadow Net Jutsu!"

Everyone found themselves paralyzed. "Naruto, you tell them whatever they need to know. Kisame and I will go into town to eat; we haven't eaten for a day trying to look for you." With that, Kisame and Itachi left.

"Ne, so are you guys going to listen or not?"

"Well, seeing as we're like this, do we got a choice?!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto smiled softly and then sat down. "Where should I begin?"


	9. Chapter The Final Battle!

_His Voice_

_By quicksilver_

_Chapter 10: The Final Battle!_

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto the anime/manga. Though this is my story, so I own the characters; Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi!!! YES!!!

Itachi: Hmm, I never thought I would get an apprentice.

Li: Well, my cousin gave me the idea. I wanted you to be a neutral person. Before I got up to chapter 5, I was discussing with my cousin how I should put you as. Then he gave me the great idea.

Kisame: I wouldn't say great, but I still like it. Can I get the First Tsurugi?

Li: No, period. Anyway, this chapter will be kind of long with the battle scenes. I'll try to make it as interesting as possible.

Hinata: Ano... Li, will I m-m-m-marry N-N-Naruto-kun?

Li: Ah, Hinata, I'm thinking about stopping the story from chapter 15 to 20. Within those chapters, Naruto will go through hell to get past your father.

Summary: Naruto battles Orochimaru and Sasuke. Naruto's team was able to bring Sasuke back, but where's Naruto? In the 3 years, it can really make a maiden cry. Just as the girl of 17 is about to attempt suicide, a warm wind blows over…

* * *

The team just left the clearing and began their way back Konoha. The whole team with EVEN Hinata still had doubts about Itachi and Kisame, Naruto's sempais… Kisame and Itachi can feel glares staring at them but they just shrugged it off.

"Hold on." Itachi came to a stop as the rest did the team. "Naruto, you and I will go over there and annihilate the team over there. The rest of you, stay on your guard." In the instance, Itachi and Naruto disappeared.

Then they heard an explosion at the left. Glancing over, they saw Naruto and Itachi skillfully decapitating the enemies in one single blow. Then Kisame interrupted their thoughts "Hey you brats, the enemy is closing in." Kisame did a few hand seals "Water Style! Great Shark!" A giant water shark flew taking out 2 Akatsuki members.

"Huh, it's Kisame-sama!" one of the remaining members said.

"What's he do-" then the second got ripped in half by Kisame's great sword.

The rest of the team scattered as more Akatsuki members came. The good thing was, they were caught off guard seeing Itachi and Kisame at the Konoha side. This battle lasted for 10 minutes.

As Itachi stabbed the remaining one looked for Naruto. "Hey Naruto, we got to hurry, at this rate. We'll really fail this chance." Itachi said.

"Itachi, Naruto, you two go ahead, I know we're lagging you behind, I stay with these other brats and make sure they come out alive." Kisame said. The others twitched.

'_Slowing them down?! Bet you guys are up to something. But this is not the time to argue.' _They all thought almost the exact same thing save for a couple of words. Naruto and Itachi nodded and used Blink, disappearing.

The others were dumbstruck. They disappeared with nothing left behind was truly something as even the best of all best in ANBU still leave behind some smoke. "So you guys ready to go?" Kisame interrupted. Nonetheless, they had to hurry back.

* * *

"Itachi-sempai, do you think anybody was left alive and made it back to report to the Leader?" Naruto asks as he keeps watch over the trees in case of enemy ambush.

"I don't think so. Let's just hope that the Konoha Hokages' spirits are with us." Itachi said then used Blink with Naruto and disappeared once again. After fifteen minutes, they reached Konoha. Seeing as it is unscathed, they assume the best. Going into the city in search of Tsunade to tell her about the plan, hoping there was enough time to make it better.

They ran through the streets, everyone locked everything it seems. They headed for Hokage Mountains, assuming she was there giving orders to the rest of the available shinobi. Sure enough, there she was with the other teams and ANBU. They just then Blink right in front of her praying the appearance would give them enough time to explain.

"Tsunade-obaachan! Listen, me and Itachi-sempai have a plan against the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki being idiots as they are, are going to enter the village from one side, south. We are going to lay ambushes there and traps too hopefully taking a large portion with them. Then, I'm going to need a team, the Leader of Akatsuki is poisoned, I don't think he noticed yet, but I'll need a team, make that three to come with me to take out the Leader." Naruto said all this in 15 seconds before someone said Akatsuki.

Tsunade put a hand in the air signaling them to stop. She looked at the two panting boys, thinking about whether to believe or not because all of the sudden, two figures popped out. The blond, looking like the Yondaime, put his hand over her mouth told her to listen to whatever he had to say, and then looked at the other who was Itachi Uchiha, the traitor of the Uchiha clan. After a while, she realized the blond was Naruto from the voice.

Whatever reason it was, seeing the two of them together, for some reason, made her put her trust in the two. "Alright, you all heard what the kid said, I want movement right this instant. I want as many traps and teams over at the south. Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, and Team Kakashi-" Kakashi and the others just arrived panting. "- will accompany Naruto and Itachi in their mission. Shut up and move it!!!" Tsunade yelled so loud, nobody dared say anything.

Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame left and started heading for the south gate. Everyone still shocked and confused, exchanged a couple of looks before doing what they were ordered to do though they still don't like it, they're trusting in two Akatsuki members and one that is allied with them. Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya who tried sneaking away. "YOU WILL ACCOMPANY THEM AND MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS OKAY!!!" Tsunade screamed so loud, the whole village heard her. Jiraiya looked like he was going to cry.

* * *

Naruto and his two sempai were hiding in the trees concealed away from the passing Akatsuki members who flew by. While waiting for the others, they took out some members stealthily making sure no one notice the missing people. Then, after taking out like 100 people did the three teams came along with the pervert. They looked in shock seeing the pile of dead bodies, all slit in the throat.

"Finally, we waited for like forever! All, here's the plan; we need a team to distract any incoming enemies while me and Itachi-sempai fight the Leader. Kisame-sempai can't do it himself that's why we needed teams to accompany us. Another team to wear down the Leader and the last to plant traps. Jiraiya-sensei will do whatever, I didn't expect obaa-chan to get him to come along with us." Everybody looked at Naruto except for Itachi and Kisame who continued the little 'hunt'. Naruto actually made a plan with teams and all; they were starting to believe in him as this is their only hope. Other questions needed to wait. They all nodded in acknowledgement and they all scattered.

* * *

Team Kakashi was to wear down the Leader, Team Asuma to distract the enemy, and Team Kurenai to lay traps with kunai, shuriken, and exploding tags. They found the Leader.

Naruto and Itachi approached him. The Leader was wearing a blue cloak instead of black, having white clouds instead of red. The Leader merely grinned.

"I never thought of all people, you Itachi, would turn against me. It seems I have miscalculated." The Leader spoke with a smirk.

"Naruto, what I'm about to say right now may anger you but you have to keep a stable composure. This man is named Kaz Uzumaki. He is Arashi-sama's younger brother-" everybody paused, absorbing in the information. "- though they have absolutely nothing in common. From what I learned in the past years, he wanted all the jinchuurikus inside him so he could be the most powerful shinobi in the world. Then he would use the power to eliminate all possible political threats and establish a new city. Also, he's the one who murdered everyone in your home when your mother left."

Naruto stared at the Akatsuki leader, trying to hold back his emotions, but how could he, his looking at the man who literally killed his whole family! The moment he charged, the rest of the team went to their jobs.

* * *

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted and threw three shurikens at Kaz who just dodged them at made hand seals.

"Earth Style! Stalactite!" Then five pillars rose surrounding the grinning Kaz.

Naruto jumps past the pillars and charged up his Rasengan, not using any element this time and crushed a pillar that was in front of him. Then Kaz appeared in front of him ready to kick him when Itachi appeared besides him and grab hold of the leg.

Naruto put chakra in his fist to increase the strength and aimed for his head and punched. Kaz couldn't dodge in time received a hard blow in the face which made him flew 20 feet away. Itachi used Blink and appeared behind Kaz ready to stab him. Kaz then performed a few hand seals and slapped the ground.

"Water Style! Aqua Pillars!" Then around Kaz, tall pillars of water which made Naruto and Itachi to back away. Kakashi and Sasuke saw this as a chance and used Chidori and Raikiri of their own. Kaz saw this and jumped, then finding himself looking into the Mangekyou Sharingan of Itachi.

In the Underworld, Kaz is trying to formulate a plan but could only think of putting up a barrier to reduce the effects of the Tsukuyomi. After the genjutsu ended he popped in a soldier pill to recover a little, evaded numerous shuriken and kunai and performed hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu! Other World Beings!" Revenants, zombies, hell hounds, all sorts of dead summoning appeared. Jiraiya followed suit. Biting his thumb and performed the necessary seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Then a giant toad, Gamabunta, appeared.

"**Hey old coot, what do you want?" Gamabunta said as he plays with his pipe.**

"Hey Gamabunta, we're fighting the leader of Akatsuki and he summoned a lot of things, can you reduce those numbers?" Jiraiya yelled. Naruto took out Fenrir and slashed 10 approaching revenants. Gamabunta, took out nearly ¼ of the other world beings in one fell swoop with his giant blade.

Kaz is really being pushed here, not only he had to deal with two Sharingan users, one kuniochi with inhuman strength, 'ink' beasts, jutsus, and numerous projectiles, he also had to face a giant toad and two people combined that neared his level. He performed half seals no one recognized and then performed over 200 hand seals. But in those hand seals, they were all jutsus, fire, water, lightning, earth, wind came out of thin air. Fireballs, Fire Pillar, Ice Shards, Giant Waterfall, Lightning Blow, Lightning Arrows, Stalactite, Fissure, Wind Blade, and Engulf were all jutsus thrown at Naruto and Itachi who used counter jutsus, ones that will negate the ones thrown. It worked and it pissed Kaz even more, then hearing something from behind, he ducked as Kisame's Samehada cut above him taking chakra as it went.

Kaz, low on chakra was wondering why he was so tired. He's only performed not twenty-five jutsus and yet he's already tired, he wondered why, back then he could perform five hundred jutsus with ease and now he's already panting. Looking at Naruto and Itachi smirking struck him, he's been poisoned. So with that hypothesis, he decided to play along, first using chakra to neutralize the poisoned and pretending he was still affected.

Naruto took a stance and unleashed one of his sword techniques "Sonic Chaos!" Then a blade beam flew towards Kaz, Naruto split into four and threw more blade beams. Kaz dodged the first one but the next four came at such speed he couldn't evade. Taking out a kunai and focusing chakra into it, he tried blocking the hits.

Then Itachi came from behind and kicked him, summoned a clone to slash Kaz, who evaded, then Itachi appeared behind him stabbing him in the shoulder. Kaz winced and threw the kunai he was holding at Itachi who just shrugged it off.

Naruto used his combination jutsu

"Fuuton Rasengan (Wind-element Rasengan)! Suiton Hahonryuu (Water-element: Rapid Crasher)!" Claps two hands together and combines the two jutsus, "Kufuu Suika No Jutsu (Drowning Mealstrom Technique)!

A giant water tornado surrounded Itachi which made Kaz to back away where he ducked as Naruto tried kicking him and as he tried pulling a kunai to stab the young Uzumaki, a pink-haired kuniochi punched him in the face sending him into the maelstrom. Sasuke and Kakashi used their Fireball technique. Kaz received burns on his left hand.

As Naruto and Itachi charged at him from both sides flanking him, he made his movements sluggish hoping they would be caught off guard when he retaliated. True enough, the both of them were off guard, just as he was about to slash them with his hidden daggers, Sakura came to his face again and planted a blow in his nose breaking it and making it shift out of position.

"Thanks Sakura! Itachi, bind him!" Naruto focused chakra into his blade. Everyone who saw Naruto spar with Kakashi knew the move he was about to perform and got out of the way. Kaz tried getting up but with no avail as Itachi's Shadow Net paralyzed him.

"Fenrir Slash!" Then a wolf of pure chakra dashed across the field taking whatever stood in the way to hell and finally hitting and slashing Kaz. After the huge explosion, everyone stopped. The other world beings started poofing, Akatsuki members started retreating. Everyone finally dropping to their knees or butt.

Kaz, who was waiting underground for 10 minutes, smirking as everyone now was caught off guard came out from underground grabbing the nearest person in a neck hold, which happened to be Hinata

"Kaz, let Hinata go you bastard!" Naruto screamed seeing his girlfriend captured.

"Hahaha, Naruto Uzumaki, so unfortunate you were unable to kill me. This Hyuuga will be the key to the rebirth of the Uzumaki clan-" Kaz said then groping Hinata and grabbing one of her breasts "-hm, so soft… now you die Uzumaki!"

Then a zombie with a spear charged at Naruto from the back hitting him squarely on the chest. Everyone either stared at the horror or screamed, which in this case was Itachi and Hinata. But then what Naruto did shocked everyone, he smirked.

"Hehe, bad move Kaz." Red-orange chakra started to appear and envelope Naruto. Team Kakashi backed up remembering the first time when they saw Naruto with four tails. Everyone else watched in silence. Naruto's eyes became yellow with vertical slits, the whisker-like scars became larger and more visible, and claws growing. But that wasn't all, the chakra formed long ears, claws and nine tails making him looking like the Kyuubi now but a human-mini-type one.

Naruto roared and then killing the zombie and shattering the spear with the immense chakra. The wound was big but healed in three seconds shocking those who did not know the true story behind the Kyuubi but still shocked the ones who knew too. Naruto was able to control the chakra, but was he still sane? He said he would be but the Kakashi and Yamato told everyone to back away.

Naruto disappeared leaving no sign of anything like just vanishing in thin air, appeared in front of Kaz, slashed his arm, grabbed Hinata and appeared in front of Itachi handing the Hyuga heiress to him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Holding one hand up, a blue swirling orb with tiny blade-like wind formed. The blades just gets bigger and bigger till it looked almost exactly like the Wind Demon Shuriken (The one Naruto and Sasuke used during the battle with Zabuza). Naruto charged while zig-zagging around to dodge what jutsus Kaz sent. Using one hand seals, he performed only two.

"Fire Style! Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

"Water Style! Aqua Shards!

With those two jutsus coming at a alarming rate, Naruto simple dodged and appeared right in front of Kaz and thrust in the jutsu.

"FUUTON RASENGAN!" The jutsu ripped the leader of Akatsuki apart leaving nothing but a slag of carbon behind.

* * *

(This is during the battle between Naruto and Kaz)

"Man-Beast Taijutsu!"

"Lion's Barrage!!"

"8 Trigrams, 64 Palms!

Attacks reigned around the battle field. Craters were left behind, corpses every where. Genjutsu was very thick in the field and Ninjutsu also went every where. Anything that got hit died instantly in this chaos, in this case, were the Akatsuki.

"8 Trigrams, Protection of the 64 Palms!"

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!'

"Shadow Neck Bind Jutsu (Kagamura No Jutsu. Shikamaru's Shadow jutsu thingy-a-ma-jiggy)!

It was really a battle that looked like titans clashing or heaven fighting hell. Then as most of the Akatsuki died in the combined efforts of Team Asuma, Team Kurenai and Kisame's Samahada and water jutsus, other world beings appeared. Though they had numbers, they were also stupid. Engaging teams one by one and they fell one by one, two by two, and three by three. Then Gamabunta appeared and did most of the work.

But the beings kept coming. After about 30 minutes of endless chaos, a huge explosion was heard thus stopping all movements. The beings began disappearing, members leaving, and people panting. It was a surprise no one was fatally wounded.

Hinata's POV

'_Is it finished?'_

I looked around, everyone's was tired. I deactivated my Byakugan and went to tend the wounds of my team mates with Sakura. After I was done with Kiba-kun, I tried going towards Naruto-kun when something or someone appeared behind me and I felt an arm around my neck.

I heard laughing and tried looking back but I couldn't. As the person spoke, I knew it was Kaz, looking at Naruto, I can't help but feel like I was a burden to everyone then I felt Kaz grope my lower part, in-between my thighs and grabbed my breast. I let out a low moan before biting my lower lip until there was blood. Then I screamed a blood curdling scream seeing Naruto-kun getting stabbed from behind.

I tried looking away but then something caught my attention, he was smirking?! Then I watched in wonder when the red-orange chakra started enveloping Naruto-kun. After all of the features appeared, I had a thought in my mind, Naruto-kun looked not only handsome, but also cute… I felt my face blushing then the next thing I knew, I was taken from Kaz's hold bridal style and bought to Itachi.

Itachi put me on the ground while keeping a firm hold on me. He felt how tense I was, he just said, "Believe in the boy. He'll be okay." Hearing this, I relaxed a little. Looking up, I found Itachi, smiling and his eyes were not of a cold killer, but eyes of a brother-watching-his-little-brother type. Then I looked back at Naruto and watch his amazing speed.

'_Naruto-kun, you have such good sempai and family'_

Then I looked away as Naruto-kun's Fuuton Rasengan hit Kaz and seeing blood and an arm falling off… Ewww.


	10. Chapter Does He Approve?

_His Voice_

_By quicksilver_

_Chapter 10: Does He Approve?_

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto whatsoever. However, my story, my characters, in order words, I own everything in my stories hahahahahaha!

Hinata: T-that was a-a u-u-ugly sight… Li-kun, w-why did y-you type it?

Naruto: Ya Li-teme! Why did you put that there for all to see?

Li: I dunno and I don't care like always.

Naruto & Hinata: …

Li: Hey guys, now review so I can work faster. Oh yeah and another thing, I uh, forgot to say that Naruto also didn't mention about Kyuubi in his previous story to how he survived the drop from saving Sasuke. All they knew was he summoned Gamabunta.

Summary: Naruto battles Orochimaru and Sasuke. Naruto's team was able to bring Sasuke back, but where's Naruto? In the 3 years, it can really make a maiden cry. Just as the girl of 17 is about to attempt suicide, a warm wind blows over…

Now that Naruto's back, he has to face Akatsuki. After that, will he be able to survive the Hyuga Clan?

XXX

They all made camp in the forest not too far from the battle site. They all sat near the bon fire they made except for Jiraiya who 'mysteriously' disappeared, there was a bathhouse not too far away. Caution was not a factor now since Akatsuki's been destroyed. They were thinking the events of the battle. They just saved Konoha from the brink of destruction without any of them dying was amazing. The silence was so deep, the only sounds there was is the fire cracking and cicadas.

Naruto was the first to break the silence, "Itachi-sempai, what are you and Kisame-sempai going to do now?"

Itachi did not reply right away since he was deep in thought too, "Kisame and I are going back to the Akatsuki headquarters and we'll eliminate every surviving member."

"Do you need any help?" Naruto asked, while gently stroking the Hyuga Heiress' face who's asleep on his lap.

Itachi smiled, "Well, you can help me and Kisame by getting us off the Bingo Book."

Silence once fell upon the people again. Then Sasuke spoke while glaring at his brother, "Itachi, what about the Uchiha clan now?" Sasuke asked, not expecting any answer.

Itachi smiled again, a smile one, but a smile nonetheless, "Well, if I was going back to Konoha, I'll make sure the clan wouldn't be like the old one. But for now Sasuke-kun, you are the heir of the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke was about to say something, but then Sakura falls asleep on his shoulder.

"Aww, it seems the little Uchiha got himself a girlfriend! When's the wedding?" Kisame joked.

Sasuke shot a glare at Kisame. "I'm turning in," with that said, he picks Sakura up bridal style and heads towards their tent.

Once again, complete silence… (Hoot, hoot)

"Naruto, have you fully grasped the power of Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I can only use sixty percent of Kyuubi's strength. In order to attain all of it, I must train while being in Kyuubi form."

Everyone besides those that already knew about Naruto looked at him puzzled. 'What is he talking about' they thought but did not voice out their opinion. Naruto saw this thinking this might be a good time to break the news. He gently shook Hinata, telling her to wake up.

"Hinata-chan, wake up. I have something to say."

Hinata slowly opens her eyes. Looks around then she remembered why she was sleeping, she shot up blushing furiously, "G-gomen Na-Naruto-kun."

"It's okay Hinata-chan. Anyway, I think this is a good time to let you guys into the secret. What I'm about to tell you may bring a shock to you, maybe even to as hating me." Everyone was definitely confused now. "Do you guys know about the story of Kyuubi?"

They all nodded. Sai, who already knows about Kyuubi inside Naruto, still wanted to know why it's inside Naruto, listened carefully, Hinata recalls the story and recites it, "Kyuubi attacked our village a long time ago. He destroyed everything in its wake. The Yondaime (4th Hokage) sacrificed himself to kill the Kyuubi."

Naruto nodded at the story. "Well, that story is only true to the extent of the Yondaime sacrificing himself. The other half is concealed by a certain law. Anyway, in truth, the Kyuubi can't be killed. The Yondaime had to seal it inside a child. He used a jutsu to make a contract with the Death God to put Kyuubi's soul into the newborn child."

"Naruto-kun, w-who's the b-baby?" Hinata asked even though she already had an idea who, she wanted to make sure.

Naruto pulled up his clothes revealing his stomach and summoned up some chakra. Then the seal of Kyuubi appeared. "That baby was me. The Yondaime could've sealed it inside someone else but he didn't want to burden someone else. And furthermore, by sealing it inside a baby, the baby's body will adapt to Kyuubi's mass amount of chakra."

Everyone looked at Naruto. The silence was so deep and so tense, you can carve a donut out with a kunai or even a finger.

"I'm going to sleep," Naruto said and started towards a tree and jumps on top of one of the branched. Just as he was about to sit, Hinata comes up.

"Ano… Naruto-kun, c-can I s-sleep with y-you?" Hinata asks while having a shade of pink on her cheeks.

Naruto looked at her. "Don't you hate me, or even scared of me?" Naruto asks.

"Hinata was taken back at this question. "Naruto, aishiteru, I've been in love with you since we were eight years old. I don't care if you have the Kyuubi; you're still Naruto Uzumaki, the one I love. In fact, you having Kyuubi make me love you even more, it goes to show how strong you were carrying such a heavy burden." Hinata said and then kiss Naruto on the lips.

Naruto was a little taken back at the words and actions. But he returned the kiss; he hugged Hinata to make the kiss deeper. After a minute or so, they broke away, and then Naruto pulls out a scroll and out pops a blanket. He told Hinata to get comfortable which she did. She put herself in between Naruto's legs and put her head on Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled, put the blanket around them and then put his arms around Hinata's waist to prevent her from falling off the tree.

XXX

Itachi, Kisame, Kakashi, Yamato, Asuma, and Kurenai watched the two on the tree sleeping.

"Heh, the kid got himself a girlfriend. The wedding from them doesn't look too far eh Itachi?" Kisame said playfully.

"I just hope I get back in time for the wedding." Itachi said. Then everyone looked at him surprise at what he just said. It's not every day you hear a killer say such things.

"Kisame, we should get moving, the faster we get back, the faster we can return back to Konoha. Here Kakashi, this was a scroll given to us by the Sandaime. It explains everything. Give my regards to Sasuke-bozo and Naruto-bozo." With that said, the two unexpected allies disappeared into the night.

The senseis decided to read it tomorrow for everyone to hear, and just when they were about to say something, they noticed everyone was asleep. Ino laying her head on Choji's shoulder while Choji laying his head on top of Ino's, Shikamaru sleeping on the log he was sitting on, Sai sleeping while sitting. Kiba using Akamaru as a pillow, Shino… well he was just sitting there, but if you listen closely, you can hear him snore. It seems they've went to sleep after the story.

The senseis smiled and went into their respective tents.

XXX

The next morning, Naruto opens one eye looking around. He's still exhausted from the battle but the damn sun rays were bugging him for the past 10 minutes. He then looks down at the Hyuga Heiress, smiling, he wraps his arms around her and fells the darkness once around pulls him into a slumber.

30 seconds later…

"YOSH! It is the Springtime of Youth that brought those two together!" Someone yelled.

"Right you are Lee! The Springtime of Youth will not wait for people to go find it, they must go and grasp it, Lee, you must grasp the Springtime of Youth too!" Another yelled.

Instantly everyone awoke from the yelling and saw two of the BIGGEST idiots of Konoha. Sighing, they all got ready since sleep is something they will not get since the two will be yelling for at least 10 minutes…

"Guy-sensei, I shall try my best to grasp the Springtime of Youth! I will not let my eternal rival to best me!" Lee shouted.

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GUY-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"LEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

(A/N sorry, got carried away… lol)

For some reason, those two were at a rocky beach with the sea crashing on the shores and there was a sun setting at the background…

'Since when did they used a genjutsu?!' They all thought.

Neji and Tenten had earplugs but it didn't seem to help since they were getting louder. Naruto carrying Hinata bridal style jumped down which earned a twitch in Neji's eye and a glare.

"Oi Neji, what's up?" Naruto asks while ignoring the two crying big babies.

Trying to suppress the emotions, he answered, "Tsunade-sama sent us as reinforcements but I guessed you guys finished up." The two idiots were still crying at this point. So the 4 walked away from them to join the other teams.

"Hey Naruto, heh, we kind of fell asleep during your story but we understand. Look, we don't hate you or whatever you got in mind. You're you, and Kyuubi is the oversized fur ball who's gone now." Shikamaru said. Everyone chuckled, Shikamaru was the SECOND people who called Kyuubi an oversized fur ball and not die. "Yeah Naruto, our thoughts exactly." Ino said.

Neji and Tenten looking a little confused and Naruto explained. By this time, the two beasts stopped crying and listened in on the story. Of course, Guy knew about Kyuubi but was still amazed that the great Kyuubi actually went soft.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun has the great grasp of the Springtime of Youth to stand against such a heavy burden and not hate the village! You truly are my eternal rival! I must train myself to be stronger!" Lee shouted while posing his 'Good guy' pose. Naruto and Hinata saw the shining gleam in Lee's teeth.

'Wear sunglasses next time.' They both thought.

"Naruto-san, I've been meaning to ask, but why are you so close to Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, eye twitching from seeing Naruto's arm draped across Hinata's shoulder.

"Neji-kun, it's because they are in love! I must not lose! Sakura-chan, will you go out with me?!" Lee shouted. Sakura rejected him.

"Hinata-sama, as much as I want to say good for you, I don't think Hiashi would very much object knowing him. Hinata, why don't you reconsider?" Neji asks, slightly elated to know his shy cousin found a love for her life but Hiashi is an obstacle.

"No Neji-nii-san, I will not reconsider. I have waited too long and listened to that man's illogical orders for far too long. I will not listen to him any longer; this is my life, not his to control." With that Hinata ran into the woods crying. Everyone was shocked was an understatement. Naruto recovered first and ran after her.

Neji just smirked 'Well, Hinata-sama, I hope you will be strong.'

XXX

"Hinata-chan! Wait up!" Naruto shouted, running past tree and boulders. 'Dang Hinata is fast!!!' Naruto performed the Shunshin No Jutsu (I couldn't think of the name during my story, this move is Blink) and appeared right in front of her.

Hinata didn't notice and crashed into Naruto causing them to fly into a tree. Naruto was sitting up a tree with Hinata right on top of him, faces less than 2 centimeters apart. They closed in the distance and kissed a passionate one. Tongues seeking to enter each other's mouth.

After a while, Hinata lays her head on Naruto's chest and Naruto wraps his arms around Hinata both falling asleep due to fatigue.


	11. Chapter Rokudaime

_His Voice_

_By quicksilver_

_Chapter 11: Rokudaime!_

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto whatsoever. However, my story, my characters, in order words, I own everything in my stories hahahahahaha!

Li: SORRY!!! I was so caught up in the game Hero Online and real life things I haven't the time to up update the things here. Anyways, there will be a time skip next chapter I think…

Naruto: Rokudaime… Rokudaime… Rokudaime…

Hinata: Ano… Why's Naruto-kun like that? It's k-kind of c-creepy…

Li: Here's just a little on the mental side right now. Anyways, review, say anything.

Summary: Naruto battles Orochimaru and Sasuke. Naruto's team was able to bring Sasuke back, but where's Naruto? In the 3 years, it can really make a maiden cry. Just as the girl of 17 is about to attempt suicide, a warm wind blows over…

Now that Naruto's back, he has to face Akatsuki. After that, will he be able to survive the Hyuga Clan?

It took them half the day to get home. They had a warm welcoming committee, everyone except Naruto and the ex-Akatsuki members got dragged somewhere. Naruto and the other two went somewhere to eat, where, Ichiraku of course! Upon entering, they found 2 Sannins sitting there already talking to Ayame and Teuchi.

"Hi Ero-sennin, hi baa-chan-" Naruto got cut short as he flew out with a bloody nose. "Itai…"

"Well, otouto, want to try that again?" Tsunade asked with the fakest innocent smile ever.

Naruto along with everyone else nearby were cowing with fear. They sat down and ate, Teuchi and Ayame happy to have their #1 customer back and along with his antics, things were very boring without the boy. The two knew Naruto was alive for sure, how, no idea.

"Well Naruto, I'm getting too old for this job. Tomorrow, I'm going to announce my successor, you better be there otouto." Naruto was beaming with happiness. Finally after endless torture and hardship, he finally will be able to get the respect he soon will have.

"Another thing, you won't mind if I tell them about your heritage right?" Tsunade asked. Naruto shook his head, and then ordered another bowl of ramen.

"Well Naruto, since you're going to be Rokudaime soon, I'll give you this bowl for free." Naruto grinning at the bowl in record time.

"Oh yeah, baa-chan, where am I going to live? The old apartment?" Naruto asks.

"Well gaki, you're going to live in your father's house. What, your father was the Yondaime, of course he would have a house here baka." Jiraiya laughed along with everyone else. Again, Ayame and Teuchi weren't surprise because they got the news from the Sannins earlier. Naruto did some kind of weird ritual dance.

After they paid, they headed towards the Kazama house, they entered a forest. For 10 minutes, they come upon the biggest house ever! Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame, animated style bug eyed and jaw dropping. The place was traditional Japanese style all the way and it was even bigger than the Hyuga Mansion! They entered and OMFG!!!

The place is huge is an understatement. The 1st for had living rooms a huge dinning area, kitchen, dojo and even a garden which is well tended too. Guess Jiraiya and Tsunade made sure to keep this place nice and tidy. The 2nd floor consists of rooms and 2 libraries. 3rd floor have 3 rooms. A scroll/library/dojo room, master room, and last but not least, Naruto's room, there sits a baby cradle. Naruto couldn't help but let a few tears drop, there was a picture of his family.

On the middle was Arashi with his hands draped across his mom's shoulder that was holding him, Naruto. At the left was Sarutobi and the right was Itachi and Kisame. Naruto put the picture frame back on the desk he found it and went back out.

They headed towards the 4th floor and final floor which is the roof. Tsunade didn't know what's there but Jiraiya said that it was going to be a treat. They reached and they were amazed. A hot spring! And a view outside to boot… Wait, a view outside?! Naruto ran trying to jump out and ran smack into an invisible wall.

Laughing, Jiraiya explained, "Gaki, this is some sort of technology Arashi found. It has a seal that make it's see-through from the inside but not the outside. It's a great thing to behold. Say, Naruto, you mastered special seals right? Do you think you can read the seal and teach m-" And then Jiraiya flew all the way to the other side of Konoha screaming.

To everyone else, it looked like some shooting star except it speaks. Back at the roof, Naruto looked around while Tsunade was fixing the wall, there, he saw the Hyuga Mansion. Maybe it was the special seal or maybe merging with Kyuubi gave him heightened eye sight. He saw Hinata changing into pajamas, which means she's naked save the bra and panties.

Hearing a thud, the three looked at where Naruto was unconscious in his own blood, blood coming from his nose that is. Tsunade finished fixing the wall somehow and went towards her otouto and inspected him.

"Weird, nothing's wrong with him, why's he's bleeding?" Tsunade asked to herself though Itachi heard and looked at the direction Naruto was looking at. There was the Hyuga Mansion and taking out a telescope, he saw what made Naruto faint.

"Tsunade-sama, why don't you take a look over there?" Handing her the telescope, she found cause and effect. 'Damn you Jiraiya, you're contagious!' Tsunade thought, and then she bought Naruto to the master room and tucked him in. Itachi and Kisame took a room each at the second floor, Tsunade went back to the Hokage Mansion, Jiraiya was at an uncomfortable and awkward position yet asleep.

That night, Naruto dreamt about a indigo-colored hair with lavender eyes and said girl dreamt about a blond boy. Tsunade dreamt on winning a lottery while Jiraiya was running away from the clutches of Tsunade in his dream. Itachi dreamed about chicken butt and Kisame dreamed about fish.

The next morning, they were suppose to head to the Hokage tower at noon, they head like 4 hours to kill so Naruto sparred with Kisame at kenjutsu. At eleven, they left to eat with Naruto mumbling something about "stupid fish people". They were tied 20 to 20, for some reason, if Naruto won, Kisame would find someway to kick Naruto's butt the next match which was amusing.

Walking down the streets inside a Henge, they saw everyone was happy to finally have purged Akatsuki. Eating at Ichiraku and chatting for 45 minutes, they headed towards the Hokage Tower.

The whole village including clans who built themselves tall platforms to sit in, were assembled right in front of the Hokage Tower. Everyone was excited, there was going to be a new Hokage, they just can't wait till they hear who it was, though it probably might kill them.

Tsunade stepped out in Hokage robes and hat. Personally, she hated the robes but she is required to wear this on events. Naruto was not to step out till ordered, He wore exactly how his father dress except that his cloak says Rokudaime. He was an exact spitting image of his father except for the whisker marks.

"People of Konoha, I'm sure you all wondering who my successor is, but first, a few announcements." She went and told the true story of Kyuubi. To be honest, most of the young generation was not amused on how their parents treated Naruto. Some of them even yelled at their parents.

"Settle down, now for the second thing, Uchiha Itachi is not the murderer we think he is. He is in fact, innocent, from what I've gathered from Jiraiya's spy network, the person responsible for this is Orochimaru. He did this to eliminate one of Konoha's strongest clan. He left Uchiha Sasuke alive so that he could take over him. Orochimaru developed an immortal jutsu, but it had errors when he performed it which forces him to change hosts in every 3 years." There were murmurs around regarding about this.

"Now for the third thing, Akatsuki have finally been put down. From the help of three unexpected allies I've found, they were able to defeat the leader of Akatsuki, name withheld." People cheered. "Though put down, not destroyed, two ex-Akatsuki members here, Itachi and Kisame will travel to each and one of the remaining bases to annihilate the rest." More cheers and many Jounins and Special Jounins wanted to join in this campaign.

"Now for the final piece, the Kyuubi is dead, no longer he walks the world." The crowd cheered, the younger ones though were disgusted about how their parents were acting. "Now for my successor, it is Uzumaki Naruto." Silence, before anyone said anything, Naruto stepped up with all the glory of a Kazama.

Everyone and I mean EVERYONE including his friends, bug-eyed, jaw dropping. No one said anything until a baka-Hyuga said the dumbest thing ever.

"I thought you said the demon was dead! Why is it still standing there?! You lie, and he also tries to imitate our revered Yondaime Hokage! Everyone, we must purge the village of such evil!" Then Naruto threw one of those special kunai he found in the master room, which of course the Hyuga dodged. However, in the flash of yellow, the Hyuga found a three-pronged kunai at his neck.

If the people weren't shocked and convinced before, they were now. Naruto just performed the Hiraishin, the Yondaime's special technique.

"Maybe next time you'll listen carefully. She said Kyuubi died, she never said anything about ME dying." Naruto said coldly with a killer intent so strong, it made the Hyuga to shit his pants. Naruto eased and Shunshin'd back to the Tower.

"Now, I'll say this once and only once, I Naruto, will now that back my family name, not Uzumaki but as Kazama. I will follow my father's footsteps and make Konoha a great place." With that, Naruto and Tsunade retreated back inside.

There was complete silence as everyone was trying to soak this up. Itachi spoke up, "Anyone here brave enough to come with us to the Akatsuki bases? Naruto-kun believed many of you wanted revenge against the Akatsuki who murdered your friends and families. Now he wants us to enlist anyone who wants to join, those that want to go, head towards the North gate within 2 hours, late comers are left behind." With that said, Itachi, Kisame and a large group of shinobi left the area. A little longer, everyone else dispersed.

Hiashi however, told Hinata to stay with him. The two went into the tower to the office, where they heard a conversation going on.

"Man so much paperwork… Maybe I shouldn't have taken the job as Hokage, dattebayo." Naruto whined.

"Heh, otouto, you will soon know the evils of paperwork, they will keep you up for nights and days." Tsunade mused.

"I wished I could at least get his day off, after all, I did just received the job, dattebayo." Naruto whined once again. Then there was soft knocking on the door. "Come in."

The two Hyuga entered and Naruto saw Hinata, then ran over and picked her up spinning her around. "Hinata-chan, I finally became Hokage!"

A 'ahem' from Tsunade, Naruto stopped and got back to his seat and motioned the two to sit down. "Hiashi-sama, how nice of you to visit, I was going to go find you anyway. Now how can help you?" Naruto asked politely which shocked the people in this room to a certain extent.

Hiashi then did something no one would expect INCLUDING you readers. He asked, "Naruto-sama, will you marry my daughter Hinata here?" Everyone dropped. Of all the possible things Naruto thought Hiashi would say, this wasn't even on the list.

"Let me explain, Arashi was my teammate, back then we made a deal, if by chance, we both had children of opposite sex, we would try to put 2 and 2 together. I'm well aware of my daughter's feelings toward you so I'm asking you do you accept."

Naruto laughed, after a little while, he regained his composure. "Hiashi-sama, that was why I wanted to see you today, I wanted to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Naruto then produced a ring, the one he got back home. "Hyuga Hinata, will you marry me, Kazama Naruto. I promise that I will always be there for you."

Hinata froze, she took the ring, said yes and kissed Naruto furiously. Tsunade and Hiashi smiled at the two lovers. Tsunade decided to give Naruto some time off, which was a one week honeymoon and all that and whatever.

(A/N too lazy to type the marriage and sex scene and all that bull, I'll leave it to your imaginations.)


	12. Chapter FINAL

_His Voice_

_By quicksilver_

_Chapter FINAL: Forever_

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto whatsoever. However, my story, my characters, in order words, I own everything in my stories hahahahahaha!

Li: You know, I so do not want to type this but I want it out of my life as soon as possible so I can focus on my upcoming projects.

Naruto: So how's this story going to end?

Li: Actually, kinda crappy I think. I don't know, depends on people's tastes.

Hinata: So how's this final chapter going to start Li-kun?

Li: Now, now, that would be spoiling the things I'm going to write ne?

Summary: Naruto battles Orochimaru and Sasuke. Naruto's team was able to bring Sasuke back, but where's Naruto? In the 3 years, it can really make a maiden cry. Just as the girl of 17 is about to attempt suicide, a warm wind blows over…

Now that Naruto's back, he has to face Akatsuki. After that, will he be able to survive the Hyuga Clan?

SPOILER, SPOILER: Alright, not much of a spoiler but much more of a foreshadowing. Naruto's Kyuubi seal took the Yondaime's soul and trap him inside the Shinigami's stomach right? So what happens if the seal is broken?

XXX

Time Skip  4 years later, Naruto and Hinata is 22 years old with two children. Though the kids don't play much of a role in here, I'll still explain their looks later. 4 year-old son Kira and 4 year-old Cagalli.

XXX

'Kuso…' Two three-prong kunai flew towards two nin and the person who threw them appeared behind the nins and killed them by slitting their throats. The headbands of the nins mark them as Oto (Sound) nins. The person then took out a chakra blade killing the rest that came near.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked back and saw a raven-haired person coming near. "Sasuke, go back! I can do this!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"And miss the fun? No, I want to take revenge too and since you're going, I'm going too. That hebi (snake) bastard is going to regret it for killing my clan and messing around with everything!" Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked back. The two practically became brothers since the downfall of Akatsuki and though they don't admit it, they have a bond like no siblings have. They continue their way towards the one and only Sannin that would do this.

"Orochimaru!" the two Konoha nins shouted at the standing figure.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, finally decided to come back to me eh?" Orochimaru said smilingly evilly.

"Bastard! I'm going to revenge my clan you murdered years ago! Prepare yourself sticks and bones!" Sasuke pulled out his new katana, Raikiri. It's the same one Orochimaru gave him but has lightning properties and can use Chidori Current with it easier.

Naruto readied his Fenrir and the two ran forward flanking from both sides. Orochimaru pulled his Kusanagi from his mouth and got into a defensive stance. The clash began. Sasuke swung at Orochimaru's head who parried and pushed him away then parried Naruto's hit.

"You two are way over your heads, you will never beat me. Sasuke-kun, I may have not gotten your body, but I found jutsus that made me even younger! Ha ha, now, accept your fates!" Orochimaru lift his arm and snakes popped out of it going for the young Uchiha.

Sasuke having no other choice used Chidori Current to kill if not all, some. One snake however, slipped through the defense and bit him causing some chakra eating poison to sip into the arteries and finally to the heart where it spread to towards the chakra coils.

Naruto seeing Sasuke's predicament made the cross-hand sign, "Tajyuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" 500 clones popped into existence. Naruto ordered the lot of them to suppress Orochimaru while 3 grabbed Sasuke and his weapon and left towards Konoha. Orochimaru created clones himself and summoned Manda.

Naruto did not risk summoning Gamabunta because what if by chance Jiraiya needed him, so instead he called upon Kyuubi's chakra. The red chakra engulfed Naruto and nine tails sprouted. The chakra levels were so high even the great Manda was scared but did not show. Orochimaru's clones charged at Naruto with kunai in hand while Manda tried to constrict Naruto.

Being the holder of Kyuubi, he learned things, trusting his arms to the ground, and then claws rose from the ground defeating the clones and Manda in one fell swoop. He scanned for Orochimaru when he felt something pierce his chest.

"Hehehe, I won Naruto-kun. Since I can't have Sasuke, I shall have you!" Orochimaru laughed.

Naruto smirked and then turned to water. 'Mizu Bunshin?!' Orochimaru scanned for the fox boy when he felt a huge source of chakra approaching from behind. He turned and only saw a glimpse of the technique.

"Fuuton Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto thrust the swirling orb into Orochimaru's chest and sent him backwards. The blades ripped one of Orochimaru's arm off and blew opened his chest sending pieces of meat everywhere. Then the orb imploded and a crater was left.

Naruto walked up to the crater and saw Orochimaru's body. He went down to confirm his death. 'It's finally over… Everything, Akatsuki, Sound, everything, maybe finally there would be peace.' "Naruto-kun!" A voice shouted, which could only belong to Lee.

As Naruto turned, a hand grabbed his leg causing Naruto to spin and see the hebi talk. "If I'm dying, you're coming with me!" With that, Orochimaru activated a teleportation jutsu. Lee saw Naruto once and then he disappeared. Lee went down and checked around, but there was nothing, and he couldn't even feel Naruto's presence. Frowning, he headed back towards Konoha with the news.

XXX

Hanging by the thread means many things, yet in the Rokudaime's case, it's his life hanging by the thread. Orochimaru summoned them to the center of a volcano, Orochimaru's limp body dropped to the magma destroying the body. Naruto took a kunai with a rope attached and sent it towards the mouth of the crater.

'Kuso… I'm not going to die here!' Naruto started pulling; it seems the walls are so moist, that he couldn't use chakra to latch himself onto the wall. Pulling and pulling, with every step, his hopes expand. His thoughts centered on his wife and his two kids.

Smiling as he reached the top, he pulled one the rocks to pull himself up only to have the rock to break away. Naruto didn't know what to think anymore except for three words, 'I'm sorry Hinata…' With that, he closed his eyes accepting his fate when a arm reached and pulled onto his hand.

Naruto eyes shot opened instantly and looked at his savior. 'H-how?! What is this?' His savior simply smiled.

XXX

Another time skip, 1 year later…

"Argh, it's been like one year since I left, an ENITRE YEAR!" A man shouted.

"Hey, it's been like 23 years for me, so what's your point? And lookie lookie, I'm still like 25 years old!" A second man said. The first one pouted causing the second to laugh.

The two men look exactly the same, even dress wear. Except the first man's hair was not as long as the second one, it was short like he had it when he was 15 years old. The second man had his hair long, cascading down his face pass his chin. The wear is exactly the same except the first have black cloak with blue flames at the bottom; the second has a white cloak with red flames at the bottom.

"I still can't believe I have a 25 year otou-san…" The first mumbled.

"Well son, I don't know how the Shinigami works too but I can't complain, time to make up lost time ne?"

"Yeah, Ichiraku!!!"

"Hold your horses, let me guess, you haven't seen your kaa-san's grave right?" The first nodded. "Kay, we visit her first then you can do whatever you want."

XXX

"Oji-san, another bowl!" Kira cried

"Kira-nii-san, you're going to be height challenged like otou-san."

"Aw Cagalli-chan, don't mention otou-san in front of kaa-san and don't worry, I'm not that much of a glutton!" Kira protested.

Cagalli huffed, 15 bowls for a 5 year old is little?!?!

Kazama Kira has cerulean eyes, no Byakugan, and blond hair, exactly like Naruto. He's even wearing his otou-san's kiddie clothes. Cagalli too have cerulean eye, but when she activates her Byakugan, it turns lavender and her hair is indigo-colored like her kaa-san. They both have Naruto's personality but Cagalli is more in the shy part like her kaa-san. Meet someone, hide first, talk later.

"Kira-kun, your imouno (little sister, I think) is right you know. Even your otou-san didn't eat this much when he was young." Hinata said a little sadly.

"But kaa-san, I'm a growing boy! I need more food than others, besides; ramen is the god of all food except for kaa-san's cooking that is." Kira managed to himself seeing his kaa-san's vein on her head. Ino and Sakura are really rubbing off the girl.

"Hinata-chan, you coming?" Sakura said coming into the ramen stand. Today was the day Naruto went MIA (Missing In Action) most likely KIA (Killed In Action). Though the council put it on the day after this so that his personal friends and families can pray without much distraction.

Kira and Cagalli then went off to school; they'll visit their otou-san after school with Iruka. The whole gang was on top of the Hokage Mountain where an ebony slate rests that has three names. First was Naruto's mother Uzumaki/Kazama Hikaru, second is Kazama Arashi, and last but not least Kazama Naruto. Everyone stood there for a while, for 1 hour they stood there reminiscing the past times then turned to head back down.

"Ne, why is everyone here?" A voice asked. They all shot up looking at someone that could've given them a heart attack. One was Naruto, ok, big surprise, then the other guy, Arashi, HUGE surprise. Which knocked them all down in 5 seconds flat. Team Guy, Team 7, 8, and 10, along with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, Itachi, and Kisame dropped.

This caused the two males to sweat drop. For half an hour, the group woke up, screamed and fainted. This has happened for 10 times already. The eleventh time, they just sat there and stared.

An awkward moment passed until Hinata threw herself on top of Naruto kissing him furiously, shouting "You're alive, you're alive, you're alive, you're alive!" Everyone eased when Naruto embrace his wife.

Arashi chuckled which made everyone besides the two sucking face, stare at the suppose-to-be-died Yondaime. Scratching the back of his head, he told his part of the story. The seal of Kyuubi was also a seal to imprison the user's soul. If by chance, the seal breaks, the imprisoned soul would be sent back to life in its body. Then how he woke up in foreign land and started back home. When he passed a volcano, he saw two figures falling, intrigued, he went up to see and found a mini-me of him and saved him.

Naruto then told how the battle went after sending Sasuke back, everyone listened to the tale of the two Hokages. After they were done, the others just continued to stare, then déjà vu for Naruto, suck face.

Everyone laughed at Naruto's predicament. Then things went so quickly, Tsunade and the council spoke, Naruto got reinstated and Arashi took a seat at the council. Everyone in the village was in a uproar. Not only the only Kazama as returned, the great hero Yondaime also has returned, the day of mourning became a day of celebration. Iruka fainted 50 times in 10 minutes before regaining his composure. The kids, well, they just ran Naruto over.

XXX

Naruto found a nice technique to finish all the evil paperwork. 'Why has no Kage ever thought of this? It's so damn simple!' The clones proofed out of existence and Naruto started home.

When he entered, he found his wife sitting on the bed crying. "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto said softly.

Hinata told him about a dream, where he didn't come back and they found his body, after she finished, more tears streaked down the woman's face. Naruto frowning pulled her into a hug.

"Hinata-chan, like you said, it's just a dream. Remember that I was Konoha's #1 unpredictable ninja? I still am you know or how would I be able to come back to life one too many times already. How about this, I vow to never ever again to leave you alone in your life till death do us part?" Naruto stated. Hinata smiling again made Naruto melt and kissed her with all the pent up love he had for a year.

'I don't care about anything now… Just being with Naruto-kun, just seeing Naruto-kun, just hearing Naruto-kun is enough for me.'

The End

Now if you guys can make a better ending than this, email me and I might consider about it. Now time for a poll, Arashi is feeling in the dumps, everyone, well almost everyone, has a wife or girlfriend. He wants love and who should I pair him up with. Remember, 25 year old guy dating 23-24 year old women.

Tenten

Ino

Sakura

OC?


End file.
